In His Footsteps
by Unknown.vs.Mystery
Summary: A sequel after the season finale, of Hal's son, Harold Jordan, stumble upon a new adventure as the new Green Lantern, that leads to fighting evil from another galaxy, meet and team up with aliens (who are also children of the previous heroes), and experience the action of saving the universe, along with his friends and family. (Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story long before the season finale, I like many of the characters and thought of writing a sequel of it. I hope you enjoy it.**

Years have passed since the Manhunter's invasion, Aya disappeared and Razer went out to space to find her, all the hero's retired and begin their new lives with their loved ones. Each settled down, as new generation begins a new life. Even as they live in peace, there is evil yet to come what they may not expected.

**Earth…**

Hal Jordan, once a test pilot for his wife, Carol Ferris, now he's the pilot monitor supervising any incoming pilots, crafts, and so on. Not much exciting than his previous job, not just to test pilot, but also when he was a Green Lantern; saving the galaxy, fight against evil, and gone through dangerous missions with his friends and allies. But that's all behind him as he retired from Green Lantern Corps, returned to Earth and married Carol, starting a new normal life together. By then, they started a family, as they have their first born son and named him, Harold Ferris Jordan. While raising his son, he began telling him stories his adventure as the Green Lantern when he was a kid; and he enjoying hearing every bit of it. However, by the time Carol is pregnant with their second child, she had a talk with Hal about this Green Lantern stories he's been telling to their son, as she's worried that Harold might follow in his footsteps of becoming a Green Lantern himself and go up into space fighting evil from other galaxies. Hal loves his son like any father would, and will do anything to protect him, especially from any evil from space.

_**Seven years later…**_

Harold, now 15, as he has his mother's black short hair and blue eyes, but looks a bit like his father, wearing his coat light jacket, black shirt, sneakers, and blue jeans pants with a ripped on his left knee. As he's sitting in car while his father is driving him to his job at the Ferris Aircraft station, he just stare at the window all quiet and looking displeased of his father taking him to work for 'Bring your son to work day.'

"I can't believe you're dragging me to your job," he said,

"Don't be like that sport, you use to love coming to my job; plus, it's your mother's idea," Hal said while driving,

"Yeah, when I was like five, there's nothing to do around there," Harold said,

"Well it beats staying home, don't want to leave you all alone bored... or to hear from your mother about you going to summer school," Hal looked at him, which caused Harold turned his head to him,

"That's right, we know about what you been doing in school from our last parent-teacher conference," Hal said as he turned his focus on the road,

"How much?" Harold dared to asked.

"Let's see, where to start; how about when you started a massive food fight at the cafeteria," Hal started,

"It was a misunderstanding," Harold protested,

"You failed many of your classes, including physical education," Hal continued,

"All those teachers are out to get me," Harold point out,

"And above all, insulted the principal, after you beat up his son," Hal enlightened,

"He insulted me," Harold argued, Hal turned to him,

"Harold," he raised his voice at him. Which now cause Harold to turn back to the window, Hal sighed and calmed himself down from the argument,

"Listen, your mother and I... we just don't want you to make a repeat of what happen last year, we want what's best for and hope you succeed; you know that," Hal clarified and continued driving,

"Whatever," Harold said after he rolled his eyes.

There were some issues between these two over the years. By the time his sister, Callie Fairest Jordan, was born, Hal continues telling her his stories of being the Green Lantern, Harold slowly lost interest in his stories as he got older; believing it being a one of those fairy tale stories, like the tooth fairy or Santa Clause. Then he started trying new things, which causing some distances from his family. Most of them got him into trouble; picking fights, skipping school, being all rebellious towards other people, especially his father. Hal wanted to reconnect with his son, but every time he tries, Harold pushed him away; leaving him no choice but to give him space, though he does worry about him time to time.

**Planet Oa…**

The Guardians of the Universe assemble to a meeting, discussing the matter of recent action throughout the galaxy. As they fear there is a 'new evil source' out there threatening the universe, as they somehow found and reprogram the Man-hunters in their control.

"So it appears we're about to face a new battle," Appa Ali Apsa stated,

"And yet, we are unable to identify who is behind this," Ganthet said,

"Probably be best if we recruit our old members to investigate, and hope to defeat them as before," the Science Director stated.

"We could…" they heard a voice and all turned to the three guardians, from the central aspect of the Guardian space, as they appeared with a proposition,

"Or perhaps… we could recruit some new members, probably some young blood to be precise," the first guardian proposed, they all looked unconvinced of where they're going at,

"It's best we direct your attention to the monitor..." the second said as he displays a hologram of a space ship, bigger than an original ship and smaller than a planet; enough to hold thousands of beings inside.

"We established an Academy where young Lantern are accepted to train and fulfill their duties based on their Corps they serve; we shall host a tournament to those who wish participate in a situation such as this, and those selected lanterns will be chosen and be part of this mission," the second explained,

"Are you saying we need put the life of our galaxy in the hands on a bunch of…of… teenagers?" Krona asked not looking very pleased.

"Some of them are young adults, plus there are already some participants well trained and teaching them in certain simulations and practice fields; all needed in case of a leader to lead and partake on this mission; plus we have some who are new generations from the previous lanterns," the third answered and enlightened.

"So what do you say?" the first asked, the guardians turned to each other,

"It seems rather wrong of sending young teens on a very dangerous task such as this," Sayd concerned,

"Maybe, but if we don't do something about this havoc going on, we could lose half the galaxy, possibly the whole universe," Appa said, then took a moment to think about. Then said,

"Very well then..." he turned to the three guardians,

"We shall set all coordinators and shatter all rings in the galaxy, by the time each reached their destination to their new successors, there will be new recruit on their way… once they said the '_oath_'," he explained then turned to the other counselors,

"Prepare the pods," Appa ordered. By the time they start getting everything set, the three guardians looked at each other as they were about to succeed on their proposal.

What are they really up to?

_**To be continued...**_

**I hope you like it, and please review. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed some viewers took an interest in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Blue Kitsune; He will my friend, you'll see.**

**Novanto; I'm glad you like it!**

**Earth…**

At the Ferris Aircraft quarters, Hal is working in his post, monitoring each field and directing each pilot to their place, "Sectors A-3 you're clear to take off… Aircraft 12 take it slow and steady… Pilot Air 36 you have permission to land…" Hal said to the microphone while wearing the headphones to hear from the other pilots, then noticed Harold twisting and twirling around the rolling chair; bored.

"Hey sport, would you do me a favor and monitor the perimeters from the area coast," Hal asked before he went back to his post, Harold rolled his eyes,

"Whatever," he said as he rolled himself to the monitors, he looked at the buttons, switches, and screens in front of him; not very good at many high tech hard wires like his father,

"I still prefer the monitors the Guardians made back in Oa," Hal said humoring himself, when Harold heard it he became annoyed, as he placed his arm on the panel, didn't really pay attention to the control setting as his elbow accidentally pressed some random buttons, causing some…

Hal suddenly noticed some statics through his headphones, unable to communicate with the other pilots,

"Aircraft 2, can you hear me?" he said, as he notice the jet is moving to the wrong lane,

"Aircraft 2, you're going the wrong way… can you hear me?" Hal said but kept hearing statics through the line.

"How did…?" Hal looked around him then he turned to Harold as his arm is on the control panels,

"Harold, you're on the control panels," he said as Harold quickly moved his arm as his father got up, and fixed the control panels that caused the static between the communicators, then went back to his post,

"Can you hear me Aircraft 2… okay then, just turn around and return to base… copy that," Hal said as he got everything set before anything goes wrong; otherwise, his wife will come after him if he ever cause any damage to the planes. He took off the headphones and turned to Harold,

"Sports, you got to be more careful with the panels, there not toys to be played with, and you could easily tamper with it which will lead to disaster. If it's anything like that space ship, who knows what would happen if you-" Hal explaining to him, which was cut short when Harold interrupted him,

"Would you quit that already!" he said to him with an anger tone, Hal looked at him as he continues,

"I'm not into this type of stuff, and you need to stop treating me like a kid,"

"Wha…I do not," Hal protest.

"Well you sure act like it, especially when you kept mentioning this 'phony boloney Green Lantern' story you never shut up about," Harold lashed out him,

"Now wait just a minute," Hal became offended, Harold got off the chair,

"No dad, get it through your thick head for once, I'm not like you and I never will be," he raised his voice, and begin walking away from him

"Harold, get back here, we need to talk about this," Hal said, Harold stopped and turned to him,

"There is nothing to talk about; sometimes, I wish I was old enough to get as far away from you as soon possible; so how about you do me a favor and stay out of my life," he said before he stormed out, leaving his father shocked and hurt.

...

Little did they know, an unidentified flying object is flying through space as it headed towards Earth, slowly breaking through the atmosphere...

...

Meanwhile, Harold was walking through the outer field of the perimeter, away from the station, still mad and fed up about his dad and his Green Lantern stories. He stopped as he started talking to himself, kicking some rocks and dirt, and pacing from left to right; streaming out of his anger.

"He so doesn't get me, I'm almost 16 and he keeps treating me like a kid," he said after he picked up and threw a rock from a distant,

"He makes me so mad, and criticizes me. It's always, _'Harold, stop picking fights after school,'_ _'Harold, stop being mean to your sister,'_ _'Harold, why can't you be more like your cousin from Philadelphia',_" while he's impersonating his father, the object from space appeared as it's falling right towards the spot behind Harold. Unaware of it coming right towards him, when...

"Oh, and let's not forget, _'Harold, you can't expect everything to come to you, because certain opportunities won't come crashing through the sky'_," he said and then...

**_CRASH!_**

"AAHHH!" he screamed as the impact blew him away, but not far enough for him to be away from it.

...

Hal stare at an old photo of himself and Harold when he was five years old, back when they were the best of friends and love to spend time with each other, as father and son,

**_("...I'm not like you and I never will be,")_**

He'll never forget those heartbreaking words,

"Where did I go wrong," he said, as those words he heard from his son, it hurts him deeply; he missed the good time he spent with Harold, long before he reached puberty. By then, that moment was put on hold as something caught his eye; he turned his attention to the monitor as it detected a strange object at the east coast of the perimeter.

"What the…?" Hal said while looking at the monitor, as it's not either a plane or jet; but something else.

...

Harold slowly got up after being blown away, his clothes got all dirty and he's completely unharmed, he turn to a smoke from that impact that took place. He begin to walk towards it as the smoke cleared up, he spotted a crater from that impact,

"What the…?" he said as he slowly walked and carefully climbed over it, and looked over it as he spotted a strange looking pod, damaged but still in one piece. So at that moment, he slid down the crater, close enough to the pod, then looked through the window to see if there is anyone inside. But for some reason, all he could see is a bright green light, which he can't seem to get a clear view, so he decided to look around the pod to find something to open it.

...

Hal is on his phone trying to reach his son as he gets in the shuttle, but wasn't about to reach him,

"Come on sport, pick up," he said as he started the shuttle and about to head towards the location where the object is to check it out.

...

Harold's phone is vibrating on the ground as it fell off of Harold's pocket when that impact came, Harold on the other hand is busy trying to open the pod, it took a moment until…

"Yes…" he said as find and pressed a button that opened the pod, he quickly stepped back as the green light become brighter.

...

Still trying to reach Harold, Hal drove to the spot until he stopped shuttle when he saw the bright green light appeared from a far distance, as he recognized that light years ago; by the time he became a…. then he thought…

"No…" he said as he immediately stopped on the pedal and drove to it as fast as he can.

...

The light was too bright for him to see, but it didn't stop him to get close to it again,

"Hello… is someone or something there…?" he said, then the light slowly dimmed, enough for him to see what or who is in there. As it clear, he saw no one, not a single being in a pod… but a small object floating in the air,

"A ring…?!" he said, looking unsatisfied.

...

Hal drove the shuttle with full speed heading toward the light, as he noticed it's going down,

"You better not be there sport," he said, in hoped Harold is not there; fearing he might actually become a...

...

Harold looked at the floating ring,

"I might of expect an extraterrestrial with one eye and maybe three tentacles, but instead I discovered an accessory from outer space," Harold is not very pleased, then he noticed the ring floating right towards him and stopped in front of him,

He examined the ring, as it strongly resembles the ring his father told him from his stories of the Green Lantern,

"I'm not really a fan of jewelry, but I could give this to mom as an early birthday gift," he said as he try grab the ring, but instead, the ring instantly slipped right on his middle finger.

"Hey!" Harold said as didn't expect to wear it, so he tries to take it off, but for some reason, it's stuck,

"What gives!" he said, then he looked at the ring, examining the lantern symbol, then suddenly… it glows, and a hologram appeared in front of him, show an inscription in his language,

"Hn…" he said as he looked at the words, then reads it aloud,

_"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight_…"

Hal got off the shuttle as he arrived to the crater where the light took place, then he spotted and picked up his son's phone,

"Oh no," he said as he quickly climbed up the crater,

_"Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power…"_

Harold continues reading as Hal climbed over, as he reached over and spot Harold near the opened pod,

_"Green Lantern's light!_" Harold said the oath. And then…

A bright light from the sky appeared beaming to where Harold is standing, and it blew Hal away from the crater in a far distant. The beam lifted Harold off the ground and being pulled up to the air,

"Harold!" Hal yelled as he saw his son being taken away,

"Dad!" Harold cried as he saw his father from above as he's being taken further and further away from the ground, through the sky, through the atmosphere into outer space.

Harold hurled through a portal, being transported away from his planet into a ship.

Hal got up as the beam disappeared, as stare at the sky with distress, as his son was taken from him, from Earth; as his fear may have come true of his son actually following in his footsteps by becoming the new Green Lantern.

"Harold," he said with distress, as he may never see his son again.

**The Ship, traveling _a few light years away_…**

Harold mumbled as he regained consciousness from that beam, as he found himself lying on a floor in some kind of chamber, all alone. As he got up, he discovered himself not wearing his own clothes, but a uniform, a green/black long-sleeve shirt with the lantern symbol in the center, white long gloves and green boots, black pants, and a mask similar to his father's.

"Where am I?" he said while looking around, then got startled when a door behind him opened before him, a bright light shined. Curiosity got the best of him as he decided to walk towards the light, as it cleared…

His eyes are widened and he become stunned, as he find himself surrounded by numbers of aliens and lanterns, above and below. Some walking, some flying, and some are glowing, Harold couldn't believe his eyes, as he try his best not to freak out and slowly back away from all of until…

**_Bump!_**

He bumped into someone as he turned to a big, tall, buff, young Bolovaxion, who looks exactly like his father with his pink skin, big chin, two small ears and two gnaw-like teeth, and wearing a Green Lantern uniform similar to his father's but in his own style. He looked down at Harold with his red eyes, "Watch it, poozer!" he yelled at him,

"AAHHH!" Harold screamed as he back away from him immediately, not watching where he's going, he slipped and fell over the edge.

Harold screamed as he falls passed a few floors, then…

**_Splash!_**

He fell into the water container, filled with fishes, who are also aliens, he almost screamed but try to hold his breath, until he felt something wrapped around his ankle and got pulled out of the water by large alien squid, with 12 tentacles and 4 eyes,

"Young man, there will be no swimming in the aquarium," he said to him through his tentacle mustache,

"ALIEN!" he screamed at the alien, while he's upside down.

"That's Mr. Alie'on, and I will not tolerate that type of behavior, thank you very much," he said before he dropped him to the floor and left. Harold brought some attention around, being surrounded by a crowd of lanterns, more aliens and other creatures before him, he lay on the ground, drenched,

"WHAT IS ALL THIS? WHY AM I HERE? WHERE THE HECK AM I?" he said panicking, thinking they might either experiment on him, torture him, or eat his brain and internal organs just like in the movies.

"I believe I have the answer to your questions, young man," he heard a voice as he turned to the three guardians of the ship as they appeared throughout the crowd,

"You can understand me?" Harold asked, as he's talking to an alien speaking his language,

"We all can," the first answered,

"And judging by you inaccurate performance, you were summoned from Earth," the second said, Harold got back on his feet,

"How do you know where I'm fr-?" Harold stopped himself as a thought occurred to him. Then at a moment of silent, he thought,

"Oooh, I get it… this is all a set up… courtesy of my old man just to teach me a lesson," he said, leaving the guardians and aliens confused.

"Okay dad, the jig is up, jokes over, you can come out now," he yelled all around, calling for his dad, thinking he's hiding somewhere,

"What is he talking about?" the third asked the first and second, but neither of them know of Harold's action. He continues yelling,

"I have to say, you really have me going there, with all this technology, the geddup uniform, especially the actors in alien costumes," he said still trying to call his father out, many of the lantern just looked at him all puzzled by his words,

"Geddup?" the first said looking offended,

"Actors?" the second said looking confuse,

"Costumes?" the third said looking confounds.

"I mean, they all look great and all but they're obviously fake," Harold said then he turned to another young Bolovaxion, only she's a young female, who looks very much like her mother, with her short red hair, pink-grayish skin, large teeth stinking out of her mouth, red eyes, black lips, and also wearing a Green Lantern uniform with her own style. Harold looked at her, believing it's a costume,

"Like this one, only more chubby and triple chin down under," he said. She gasped and covered her chin, then she turned to her brother with tears, "You told me nobody would notice," she said before she ran off crying. Her brother however turned to Harold again, glaring at him,

"You making fun of my sister, poozer," her brother said,

"Don't flatter yourself big guy, she's not even type, let alone 'my species'; you feel me?" he joked, making it worse for the brother as he balled up his fist and gathered his strength,

"Feel this!" he yelled and...

**_PUNCH!_**

He punched him to the face as he flew backwards and…

**_BAM!_**

Crashed through the wall, where he lays on the ground, severely hurt from that punch, his vision was blurry as he's being surrounded by female aliens. Apparently he crashed through the female's locker room, filled with startled female lanterns; Green, Blue, Yellow, Star Sapphires, even Red. He slowly direct his attention to the Red Lanterns, as his eyes were set to a young female Volkregian, who looks like her mother but resembled more like her father. Her skin is pale toned, has black markings around her eyes, matching her black eyeliner and her short hair, lavender lips, blue eyes, and a slender figure, wearing a Red Lantern uniform similar to her father's but in her own style. She looked down at him with her eyebrows crooked, as he lay in front of her feet,

He looked up to her in clear vision, and gave her a smiled, _"Hey cutie… you have such pretty eyes,"_ he complimented her right before he blacked out. She examine him as she noticed the symbol on his chest,

"A Green Lantern," she said as she glanced at the unconscious human; wondering if he is similar to what... her mother told her a long time ago.

What has he gotten himself into?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you like it, there's more to come and please review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see many viewers taking an interest in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Blue Kitsune; Thank you!  
**

**meline387; You'll see my friend**

**Sounddrive; I did thought about ****an introduction, but that will be spoiling the story; I hope you understand what I mean, thanks for liking** **my story though**

**Scyler; Thank you and enjoy**

**darklantern12; Thanks**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; Yes he is, and thanks**

**Earth…**

In the Jordan resident, Hal told Carol what happened to Harold, as she too is distress of their son's sudden abduction; Carol's hair grew long, as she's wearing her light blue blouse, khaki pants, and flat-foot brown shoes.

"I never should've left him alone," he said while sitting on his chair and has his head down in shame, Carol is beside him trying to comfort him,

"Don't blame yourself for what happen, it's not your fault," Carol said as she's aware of Harold's behavior these past few years. Hal looked at her,

"But it is my fault, if I haven't been more persistent, he would've never been taken; I'm such a terrible father," Hal said, blaming himself for what happen to Harold.

"Don't ever think that, knowing Harold, he wouldn't get involved in something… something…" Carol couldn't think of any, considering their son always getting into trouble. Around that moment, Hal got off his chair, and starting walking out of the living room to the front door, Carol followed him,

"Where are you going?" she asked, Hal stopped in front of the door,

"I'm going to get him," he answered.

"But how would you get him if he's far into…" she said until a thought occurred to her, as she knows what he's about to do,

"Hal, we both agreed years ago, that we never…" she protested, until Hal turned to her,

"Go back to '_that life_' ever again, I remember, but Harold is out there doing who knows what; he could be trap in some vortex, or being forced on a dangerous mission, or if some alien trying to…" he stopped himself from finishing that sentence; not wanting to think something terrible is happening to Harold as they speak.

"Where is he?" they heard a voice, as they turned to their 8 year old daughter, Callie, standing on the stairs; she has her father's brunette long hair and brown eyes, but look like her mother, wearing her baby blue outfit with yellow flowers in it, and white sandals. Looking distress after overhearing about something happening to her big brother,

"Callie," Hal said,

"Did he ran away again?" she asked, as they all recall that time Harold ran away from home, until the police found him 2 weeks later. Hal walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and said,

"No-no, sweety, your brother didn't ran away, he just… he got himself involved in something he's not supposed to be…"

"Is he in trouble?" she asked,

"Well… uh…" Hal not sure how to answer that, Carol just stood there watching them,

"It's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart… because I'm going to find him," he said,

"And bring him home?" she asked,

"And bring him home" he said with a smile.

"When will you be back?" she asked,

"Soon, I'll be back soon… in the meantime, I want you stay with your mother in case he comes back. Will you be a good girl while I'm gone," he asked, she nodded,

"Alright now, so why don't you head upstairs, your mother will be with you shortly," he said, before she did, she gave her father a hug, Hal returned the hug before he watched Callie ran back up the stairs. He turned to Carol, as she can tell she's about to cry,

"I'm still not sure about this," she said as a tear ran down her cheek; the thought of not wanting to lose her son and her husband, Hal walked up to her and comfort her,

"There's no other choice Carol, I have to find our son," he said before he plant a kiss on her forehead, then hugged her,

"Bring him home safe," she said, he looked at her,

"I promise you, I won't come back until I find him," he said, then head towards the door, as he opened it,

"Be careful out there… I love you," Carol said, he turned to her,

"I love you too," he said and then he shut the door behind him.

Hal drove away from home, heading towards the place he never thought of going back, until now.

"You better be okay up there sport," he whispered, having his mind in thought of what's happening to Harold now.

**The Ship, few hours later…**

Harold regained consciousness again, as he now found himself in the infirmary, in a flat bed being treated by a nurse, who is also a Star Sapphire, as she just removed an ice rag on his forehead.

"You're awake," she said,

"Auh… sure got hit hard," he said, then started to lift up his body, the nurse placed her hands in his shoulders, preventing him from getting off the bed,

"You shouldn't move much, after that impact, you're body is not fully healed," she said,

"From where I'm from, I've been through worse, trust me," he said then he looked at her, noticing how attractive she is, with her pale blue skin, light blue eyes, violet short hair, a slender body, wearing a pink tank top and short skirt. Harold sat up instead, and said,

"Though I... do feel a whole lot better now that I see an angel before me," he smiled at her, as the hormones are kicking in,

"Actually, I'm a Zamaranian," she said with a smile,

"Right-right… uh…are you a… nurse?" he asked while checking her out,

"Well… yes and no, I'm more of a trainee," she said, beginning to feel a little shy,

"Well that's too bad, because I wouldn't mind having someone lovely as you being my personal nurse," he said as he took her hand, she blushed and giggled while he's flirting with her. That moment didn't last when they heard,

"Eh-hm…" they both turned, and saw the three guardians appeared,

"Oh, it's you guys again," Harold said, not happy to see them again. The first guardian turned to the young nurse,

"You may excuse us, Ms. Starphia, we like to have a word with Mr. Jordan, in private," he said, Starphia bowed to them and left them alone with Harold, they all turned to Harold,

"Well, Mr. Jordan, I hope that display of yours earlier doesn't cause that much damage in you," the first said,

"More like the damage he caused," the third said.

"You see, the reason for your trouble is we require new lanterns to partake on this classified mission in a few months, so we recruited and train new arrivals, such as yourself, all over the galaxy to see what you're capable of and will be judge if you are worthy enough to be true lanterns," the first explained the situation to him.

"I hope you don't find this all too unexpected at this time, but rather you should feel welcome and think of this place as your new home for the time being," the second said. Though, Harold only crooked his eye-brows looking skeptical after listening to all of them,

"Okay, whatever this is, you can stop this silly charade joke, and one of you call my old man so he come pick me up," he said, still believing this is all an act. The third glared at him,

"I have you know young man, this is not, as you may call, a joke; we are in the matter of recruiting new members for the Green Lantern Corps. So that we-" he said, until Harold cut him off,

"Woah-woah, back up and hold it right there, is all of this involves this Green Lantern junk…? I should've known," he gets off the bed and started walking away.

"Young man, we are not finished here, there is a responsibility you must attend as-" the third yelled at him, Harold turned to him and the others,

"Oh no, we're finished here, because I told him very clearly... I'm not into this Green Lantern crap!" he yelled back and turned his back on them,

"I'm so out of here," he said as he stormed out of the infirmary. By the time he left, the guardians turned to each other,

"He doesn't seem leader material, let a alone a fighter," the third said as he folded his arms,

"Maybe not at this moment, but what we're up against, he has no choice but to participate, as it is sake of the universe as we speak," the second said,

"If we can't get through to him, I'm sure something or someone can," the first stated.

What's gonna happen next?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you like it, there's more to come as long as you review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having good reviews of this story so far; I hope you enjoy this the most.  
**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; Yes he is, and soon my friend**

**Sounddrive; I'm glad this interest you**

**darklantern12; I figured one of the main character should have a rebellious attitude**

**The Ship…**

Harold walking through the halls, after his chat with the three guardians back in the infirmary, he mumbled to himself,

"Of all the stunts he pulled, this just hit the top three, the nerve of him," then he slowly stopped walking as he looked around him,

"Okay… where is the exit?" he said as he has no idea where he's going. When being transported in a big place, let alone a ship, there are no sign of directions inside; which will get someone lost easily. Harold found himself in a hallway full of doors, not sure which is what, so…

He turned to the first door on his left, he opened it and found himself in a laboratory, where some scientists examine some kind of glob alien, half of them are writing, and the other half are near the glob. Harold noticed one of the scientists took a small sample from it, stirred it in a bowl and then… drank it, causing Harold to immediately leave the room.

"That's all kinds of sick, it's no wonder they call it 'first is the worst'," he said after being disgusted from what he saw in there, then goes to the next door from across, he opened it and discovered a room full of pink, with pink crystals on the ceiling, and numbers of Zamaranian Star Sapphires focusing their on their energy.

"Though second is the best," he said glancing all the pretty girls in the room, many of them noticed him there and starting whispering and giggling,

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" he heard a voice as he turned to a woman, who is also a Zamaranian, wearing a pink suit and glasses.

"This is a Star Sapphire section only, what business have brought you here?" the Zamaranian asked while looking down at him,

"Okay lady, no need to get your skirt all in a rag, I just got myself lost in the hallways and couldn't find the exit," he answered as he can tell she doesn't want him here.

"The only exit you'll be taking is through this door," she said and pointed him to the door behind him,

"Okay-okay, I can take a hint…" he said, and then he turned his attention back to the young Zamaranians,

"Though I wouldn't mind having one of you gorgeous ladies as my escort," he said to them with a smile, causing many of the girls giggling and laughing by his charm,

"How about I escort you to the door," the Zamaranian said to him, demanding him to leave,

"Fine, whatever," he rolled his eyes and beginning heading to the door. Until he stopped for a moment when he spotted the nurse from earlier, Starphia, with her friends, they glanced at each other for a moment as she smiled and waved to him, he did the same, then…

**_Flick! Hit!  
_**

He felt a pebble hit on the back of his head, as he turned to the Zamaranian woman holding another pebble, glaring at him,

"Geez, I'm going," he said to her while rubbing his head then finally left the room.

He walk through the hallway and turned to the corner, then he spotted a door, "Third times a charm," which he assume is the exit, as he stepped in front of it, it slid open, as he stepped in, he notice he's inside some tube. Just when he's about to get out, the door closed on him, and he immediately was lifted off the ground again, being pulled through the tube. He traveled through the tube, as he cross the outside of the ship, as he sees small ships departing and arriving, many stars in space, and noticed he's being led to the disposal area. By then, Harold fell out of the tube and landed on a pile of rusted and old metals and parts

"Not much as an exit, but I suppose it should do," he said before he tries to give off the pile, until everything around him begin to quake, and heard some engine clashing, and the next thing he knew…

The pile were immediately dropped and drifted into space, Harold is now floating, starting to drift away from the ship, it didn't took him long to realize he's glowing in green, courtesy of the ring he's wearing, protecting him from suffocating in space.

"Okay Harold… just remain calm and think of a way to-" he suddenly felt some kind of gravity pulling him down, following the used parts and metals as they're also going down. Harold looked to see what's pulled him, as he saw… an amount full of flame right under the ship, as when they dispose waste, they get pulled and burned to the flame; and he's about to be cooked. Harold looked around to find something to grab on, he spot a bar attached to the ship and quickly grabbed hold of it,

"Hang on Harold, don't let go," he said to himself, trying to hold the bar as tight as he can. Until… some machine appeared; as it activated the magnetic forces, attracting the metals to the flames. Even as Harold held on to his grip, a metal net appeared and got caught in it; causing him to slip away from the bar.

Harold quickly managed to get the net off him, but then realized he's about to get killed in the flames; his eyes were widen, as his memory stuck at this moment…

**_("Don't you get it mom, I'm tired of you smothering me all the time," he yelled at his mother)_**

**_("Callie, I keep telling you stay out of my room…" he yelled at his little sister)_**

**_("…_****_how about you do me a favor and stay out of my life,_****_" he yelled at his father)_**

After looking a glimpse of his memory, he shut his eyes as he's about to engulf himself into flames. But instead, at that moment…

He opened one eye, and then the other as he found himself inside a red bubble, a few inches away from the flames, and not long; he's being pulled away from the flames, from under the ship, and back to the top. When he's at the edge, the red bubble disappeared, and Harold fell on the metal ground on his front; it didn't hurt him much, as he slowly got back up,

"I'm alive," he whispered to himself. He looked around to find who, or what, saved him from his death,

"Hello… is someone there…?" he said, hoping to find the being who saved him. As he looked around him, something caught his eye, as he spotted a red being in a far distance to space, he couldn't get a good view of who it is. Harold stared at the red being, wonder it if he or she saved him from the flames, until that thought faded when, in a blink of an eye…

**_Stab!_**

He startled when he saw a red spear appeared o the metal ground right in front of him, which almost close enough to harm him.

"What the…!" he said before he turned back to the red being, then noticed a red axe coming right at him, Harold quickly moved out of the way and managed to dodged it,

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled at the being, but instead saw more red weapons coming right at him. Not able to dodge all of them, the one thing he could think of is running, as he ran, some objects; swords, daggers, even shurikens, missed him,

The red being saw Harold dodged all of them, and prepared to shoot the laser canon from the ring; locking in on Harold. Harold stopped around after he managed to dodge all the weapons before they all disappeared, he looked to the being and discovered a huge light beam coming right at him, too fast for him to dodge it or outrun. Instead, he shielded himself, about to embrace an excruciating pain of his life, until, his ring activated and quickly form a green defense shield, before…

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion been made, as Harold flew backwards and hit the wall behind him; not crashing through the wall this time, as he landed on his front again. There was smoke made from that explosion, as Harold begin to get up,

"Not bad for a newbie," he looked over to the smoke when he heard a female voice, then see a figure floating through the smoke,

"Though your sudden action is rather…unimpressive," she said as the smoke cleared up and she appeared before him in full view, Harold didn't speak as he not only is he staring at a Red Lantern, but discovered it is the same Volkregian girl he saw earlier before he blacked out after he received a punch from the Bolovaxion guy.

"I take it nobody inform you that it is dangerous to be near this area; you are trespassing at the district area in the property of the Red Corps. You should know better than to fool around in a place like this," she activated her ring, "Someone will come at you before you have the chance to think fast; and by someone…" she used her ring to form a large red demonic hand and have it pinned Harold against the wall, she approached in front of his face with her glowing red and black flaming eyes,

"I mean, me," she scowled at him. Harold couldn't escape the ring's grasped, and he is frozen by her deadly glare.

"I won't be surprise if you couldn't last a day in here, so unless you wish to survive, you could either train hard to become strong like true lanterns…" she formed and created a dagger similar to her father's, and held it at his throat, "Or be a coward and stay out of the way like worthless weaklings," she growled. Harold is completed tongue tied, as he's charmed by her beauty up close, and terrified by the looks of her deadly eyes and her dagger near his throat. Her eyes stopped glowing red and black as it reverted back to original blue, she beginning analyzes him in a full view,

"You may have the uniform, the ring and it's power, but I don't see that you know what it takes to be a true lantern. So keep this in mind if I ever see your face around here again…" she led her dagger away from his throat, in front of his face, "The next time you hurled yourself into space or get yourself involve that would surely get you killed, don't think I'll be coming to your rescue, because in a place like this, it's every lantern for themselves; the only reason I saved you is because I sense a source in you I wish to examine," she said. Then she led her dagger on his side face, Harold felt the dagger touching his right cheek, "And lucky for you…" she made a small cut on his cheek, causing him to flinch and blood started coming out, "I like a challenge," she said with a smirk. Harold felt his heart racing while glancing at her, and not long as she begin to float away from him, she made the demonic hand disappear, freeing Harold from it's grasp, he looked up to her as she's beginning to leave,

"Until next time, see you around… Green Lantern," she winked at him before she flew away leaving Harold stun and dumbfounded when he felt his heart skipped a beat when she winked at him, he touched his cheek where the cut it, which is still bleeding, and made a small smirk on his face,

"… Hi," he finally said something right after she left. He never seen anyone like her before, as he couldn't decide whether to be afraid of her, attracted to her… or both at the same time.

But that moment slowly fades, as he turned to the large symbol on the ship, then thought back about earlier when he almost got killed from the flames. His life flashes before his eyes, as he come to realize this place, the aliens, and the other lanterns are not fake, it's all real, all of it just like in the stories his father told him when he was a kid.

"Mom… Dad… Callie," he whispered, learning that now that he's stuck in this place, he may never see his family again.

"Young man," he heard a voice, and turned around, comes another alien; only it's worm-like lizard, with no legs but slither like a snake, he approached him while holding a clipboard,

"And just what do you think you're doing here? No new recruits are permitted in this sector," the lizard-worm said,

"I… uh…" Harold stuttered,

"Identify yourself, what's your name?" the lizard-worm said while looking at his clipboard, Harold cleared his throat,

"…Jordan, Harold Ferris Jordan," he answered,

"Are you the one summon from Soranga, Zuph'ja, or Earth?" he asked, Harold slowly became hesitant coping for the fact he may never return to his home planet,

"Mr. Jordan," the lizard-worm said waiting for his answer,

"…Earth, I'm from Earth," Harold answered,

"… There seems to be a place for you at the east segment," the lizard-worm started to slither away,

"Come with me," he said and Harold started following him back inside the ship.

**The Red Sector…**

The Volkregian girl stood in the hallway, using her device to scan and analyze the blood sample from her dagger she used when she cut Harold's cheek. After scanning is complete, the screen appeared in a hologram form from her device, she reads it,

"Harold Jordan from Earth—son of former Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris and previous Green Lantern, Hal Jordan… the same man mom told me," she said before she turned off her device,

"Hello my sweet Ray-ray…" she heard a voice as she turned to another Red Lantern, a muscular alien with dark red skin, has big-blockish teeth, three small horns on both side of his face, a small round nose and yellow eyes; and wearing the same Red Lantern uniform which strongly resemble to a certain previous Red Lantern.

"I couldn't help but hear you were talking to that new recruiter who was here earlier," he said with his arms crossed over on his chest and leaning against the wall,

"It's Rayza, and it's none of your concern Antroy," she glared at him and about to walk away, until his two sphere aliens of his stood in her way. Those two have greyish-brown skin colors, heads shape as spheres, large big teeth, big white sclera pupilles eyes and large noses; along with small arms with four fingers and small legs with two toes attached to the side of their heads instead of their bodies. Both twin brothers and wearing the same Red Lantern uniform as their father's, only different so people can tear them apart from each other.

"Oh but it is, you know I don't like it when you hang out with those Green Losers," Antroy said as he stood up, the brother chuckled,

"Green Losers, or maybe the Green Lameos," the first twin said, he such a kiss-up,

"Or better yet, the Green Limbos," the second twin said, they all just looked at him; he makes such bad jokes.

"You have no control over me, I'm free to be around whoever I want, and you're the last being I want to be around with right now," Rayza said and try to leave, until, Antroy stopped her by grabbing her wrist,

"Now-now, don't be like that, I maybe the best Lantern serving under the Red Corps, but it doesn't mean I don't have time for you," she snatched hand away from his grasped,

"Keep your hands off me you freak," she glared him, Antroy chuckled evilly while looking down at her with giving her his creepy smile,

"Feisty as always, that's why you're my special girl," he said. After hearing that, her anger begins to flow, her eyes turned red and black, and her body glows in red flames, filled with hate and rage,

"Of all the times I kept on repeating…I'm not your girl!" she growled at him a she ring glows red,

"I love it when you shoot those bloody daggers in your eyes, it suits you," he said not frighten by her power; pissing her off,

"WHY DON'T YOU JUMP IN A BLACK-HOLE, AND TAKE YOUR MUTTS WITH YOU!" Rayza yelled out with anger, and used her ring to push the brothers out of her way, as she flew off away from them.

"I hated when she does that," the second said while rubbing his head,

"I sometime don't get what made you so interested in that chick," the first said, Antroy folded his arms again,

"What can I say… I like a girl with a bad temper," he answered with his still creepy smile.

Now what just happened there?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you like it, and please review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would've updated sooner, but something come up, so... I enjoy this chapter.  
**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; …Maybe…**

**Sounddrive****; Harold will learn the hardship in all of this my friend**

**meline387****; I'm glad you like the name**

**darklantern12****; She's just like her father, and that's for me to know and for you to find out**

**Earth…**

Hal return to the Ferris's Station, after he filed a vacation from work for a while, in order to go to a certain place in order to search for Harold. By the time he's at his locker, get some things he heard two cadets came in, both unaware that he's there as they started talking,

"I heard Hal's going out of town for awhile," the first cadet said after he set his bag down,

"Finally taking a break?" the second cadet said while opening his locker,

"Nah, it involves his son," the first said, the second turned to him and asked.

"Did he ran away again?" Hal overheard them, as they're talking about him and Harold about what happened today

"Maybe, all I know that they had an argument, then his son walked out on him, and after that, he just disappeared,"

"Man, I can get teenagers being all rebellious, but this one takes the cakes,"

**_Slam!_**

Both cadets heard a slam and looked over to the door, as they noticed someone just left the room,

"Was that… Hal?" the second said,

"If it is, I think he heard us," the first clarified.

Hal walked through the hallway, and appeared to door that led him outside, where he stood in front of a jet plane. Even though it's been years since he last flew a plane, he couldn't waste anymore time as he must go to place in order to go find Harold,

"I'm coming for you sport," he said as prepared himself to set his destination.

**The Ship…**

While Harold follows the lizard-worm, his mind is rambled with the thought of what had happened to him these past few hours; when he first found the ring back from Earth, then said the oath that unexpectedly summon him to this ship filled with not only aliens, but lanterns his father told him about back in his days. He didn't believed it's real at first, until he was hurled into space and almost got killed in the burning flames, until that Red Lantern girl saved him at the last second; right before she attacked him with deadly weapons. And yet, he couldn't help but think about her even after she threaten him and gave him cut on his cheek; which stopped bleeding.

"You will be sharing a quarter with two members upon your stay," the counselor guiding Harold to quarter room. As the door slid open, Harold meets his roommates, the Bolovaxian guy sitting on his bed, and a young Blue Lantern sitting on the floor, playing music with his lute. The Bolovaxion spot Harold as he got up from his bed,

"Well-well-well, if it isn't the poozer who made my sister cry; here for another punch to the face," he said as walked up to him, still mad about what he said to his sister,

"Woah there big guy, I don't wanna start no trouble," Harold trying to not cause any more trouble after what happened.

"If you're referring about earlier it's already late for that little punk," the Bolovaxion said, about to hurt him again, until the lizard-worm came between them,

"Now settle down, you know the rules, there will be no fighting or rough housing on each quarter, or you'll both be sent to the chamber," he turned to the Bolovaxion,

"Do I made myself clear, Mr. Kihwog?" he said,

"Whatever," Kihwog rolled his eyes, before he left the quarter, mumbling. Harold turned to the counselor,

"I'll leave you here to settle down, and if you have any questions, feel free to come to the office at the Sub Unit facility; so in a meantime, enjoy you stay at the Lantern Corps. Academy," the lizard-worm said as he bowed to him and left the quarter.

"Well…so much for going to Summer school," Harold said,

"Fear not my friend…" he turned to the Blue Lantern, still playing his lute, "There is hope for peace and friendship in all this," he said,

"Aren't we the wise one," Harold said, the Blue Lantern stopped playing and looked up to him,

"In a way, yes," he said, before he place his instrument down and stood up. Harold can tell for the fact he's in fact an extraterrestrial, due to the shape of his head with some lines on which leads down to his front and back, those large black eye, he's taller than him and is roughly skinny but has slender built body; and wearing the same uniform as his father's. He stuck his hand out,

"I'm Saint Walter, from Odym, serving under the Blue Lantern Corps. And you are?" he asked, Harold shook his hand,

"Harold Jordan, from Earth," he looked down at the logo on his chest, "Apparently, serving under the Green Lantern Corps." he said.

"I don't suppose you so happened to be related to former Green Lantern Hal Jordan from Earth?" Walter asked,

"Well… yeah, he's… my dad," Harold answered, Walter eye's became widen then he bowed to him,

"It is such an honor of sharing the same quarters with the son of the great lantern of all times. My father told me stories about your father, of how he and his allies saved the galaxy from the Manhunters. I… probably sound like a geek for a moment, but is there a chance I get to meet your father, in person?" he asked.

"I would if I could, but… I'm still dealing with the fact I'm now stuck here, far away from home, and I have no idea where to go around here," Harold said as walked up and stood in front of the window, looking at the stars,

"I could be of assistant," Walter said, Harold turned to him with his eyebrows crooked,

"I know all there is about this place, and know certain people from each group," Walter said, as he pulled out and activated his device, in shape of a handheld, as it display a small hologram screen for him and Harold to see.

"For example, our roommate who just left, his name is Kihwog, he is also serving under Green Lantern Corps, along with his sister, Khalia, both Bolovaxian, and children of the current Green Lantern Kilowog," he said,

"My old man sort of mentioned him to me a long time ago," Harold said, Walter continued,

"Then there is the schedule for this upcoming seminar, which will take place at the Unit Hall at 0600 hours," Harold chuckled,

"Sure man, as if I get up that early," he said.

"Right after the seminar, the counselors will allow the recruits to sign up for any activities base on their skills; if you like, I could pick some for you so we can be in the same group," Walter said,

"If it involves something I don't like, I'll keep that in mind," he said, then felt his stomach growling,

"Man, after everything have happened, I haven't eaten anything for hours," he said,

"Then may I accompany you to the mess hall?" Walter asked,

"If that's your way of saying you'll take me there, then yeah sure," Harold said,

"Right this way," Walter said as he and Harold left the quarter.

**Mess hall…**

Walter led Harold to the mess hall, as they see many lanterns, some are aliens, some are animals, and some other species, many sitting at their tables, some standing and talking, even some floating in the air relaxing.

"I can tell you the specialties of their menus, or if you like, pick something from the buffet table over there," Walter direct him to the buffet table,

Harold walked over to the table, and saw some food he's not too satisfied to see; tentacles mixed with eyes, raw steak covered in green glop, and some kind of tongue pinned with spikes.

"And I thought the food back in school look awful," he said, then he heard,

"Mr. Jordan," Harold turned and saw the sweet Star Sapphire nurse as she walked up to him,

"Hi… uh, Starphia, is it," he said,

"I see you have healed well," she said,

"Well it takes more than a hard punch to break me," he said acting cool, then Starphia saw the cut on his right cheek,

"Where did you get that cut?" she asked, Harold noticed she's asking about that cut on his cheek,

"Oh this, it's just a small cut, no big deal," he said, not wanting to tell her about his encounter with the Red Lantern girl.

"It looks as if you got cut by a dangerous weapon, some kind of dagger maybe?" Starphia is good at identifying weapons from a certain wound,

"It's nothing serious, I had certain cuts like this back at home, give it a few weeks and it'll heal on it's own," he said,

Starphia pulled out a small container out of her small pocket kit, opened it and wiped up a small cream substance,

"May I?" she asked, Harold doesn't know what she's doing but allowed to put the cream on his cut; and within a few second, she saw the wound immediately healed. Then she pulled out a small mirror and show it to Harold to look at his face, seeing that the cut is no longer there, he touched his cheek and felt as if the cut was never there,

"What I just gave you is a special ingredient I made to heal minor wounds and injuries, so whenever you have a cut, sore, and a certain body ache, this cream will heal it instantly" she explained. He turned to Starphia,

"After what you just did, I officially making you my favorite nurse," he said, she smiled,

"Perhaps if you're not busy, we could hang out, maybe, have lunch together," he said, asking her out,

"I would…" she almost answered until,

"Not," they both turned, and saw the Zamaranian woman appeared, as she walked up to them with dissatisfaction,

"She shouldn't be around with someone of your kind," she said while glaring at Harold,

"It's nice to see you too," Harold said ironically, The Zamaranian turned to Starphia,

"Starphia, you're supposed to be studying your healing technique, not spending time with him," she said,

"But Auntie, I-" Starphia said, until her aunt cut her off,

"Nah-ah, no excuses, we are leaving," she said as she began to walk away, before she follows her aunt, she turned to Harold,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jordan, maybe some other time," she said,

"It's cool, and by the way… call me Harold," he winked at her, she giggled and smiled,

"Okay… Harold," she said while glancing at him,

"Starphia," her aunt called for her,

"I'll see you later," she said and begins to follow her aunt,

"Later," he said as she left with her aunt.

By the time they left, Walter walked up to Harold, "I see you've been socializing with a Star Sapphire; very nice creatures, as they are lovely," he said,

"The niece, yes, though her aunt, not so much," Harold point out. Then Walter spot Kihwog as he sat on the table with his bowl of slimy worms,

"If you don't mind me asking, is there some kind of problem you made with Kihwog?" he asked Harold, which led Harold to turn his attention to Kihwog, who is now eating his grub (_like his father_),

"I… well, not to him, but I kinda said something to his sister by the time I got here," Harold said.

"Evidently, it's always like that with Kihwog, he loves his sister so much he'll do anything to protect her, even beat down anyone who harm her in a physical or mental way," Walter explained, Harold turned to him,

"Look, about few hours ago, I didn't think all of this was real, I thought this was all an act, that she was wearing an alien costume, and…" Harold trying to explain what happened until he looked at the confused Walter. He sighed,

"You don't understand what I mean, you weren't there," he said,

"No, but I do understand the situation you had is led to a misunderstanding, and the best way to overcome the cause is by simply act contrite in order to bring peace through indifference's," Walter explained, and now Harold look confused,

"Apology," Walter pointed out,

"Yeah right, as if I apologize to that guy who nearly put me in a coma," Harold protested.

"It is not the matter of who will make the first penitent; though, I thought you should know, that considering how long I've known Kihwog, he can hold a grudge. Plus, we are sharing in the same quarters for the time being; so if I were you, I would make amends with him, otherwise we'll end up sleeping in the same room as enemies, and you don't want something like that to happen now would you?" Walter evaluated. Harold stood silent,

"If you require any of my assistance, I'll be back in our quarters meditating… I wish you the best of luck my friend," Walter said as he left Harold and the mess hall.

Harold stood alone, then he turned to Kihwog, now accompanied by his sister with her grub, he thought to himself for what Walter said, he made another sighed. Then at that moment, he begins to walk over to the table, and said,

"Hey there, Kihwog," Kihwog stopped eating, and looked at Harold,

"How's it goin' roomie, I see you're having yourself some…" he looked at his bowl of worms covered in green slim, and noticed some of them are still moving, "Food to eat, which is good for the body. Strengthen the muscles, making you strong, and from what I'm seeing, you look strong enough to take out a meteor with one punch, you know what I'm sayin'?" Harold said, considering how awkward he's feeling talking to him, Kihwog on the other hand isn't at all impress, as he picked up a live slimy worm and…

**_Flick! Splat!_**

He flicked the worm right at the middle of Harold's face, above the nose and between his eyes, he slowly removed the worm off his face, and looked back at Kihwog,

"Okay, that's just gross," he said as dropped the worm and wiped the slim off his face,

"How about you quit with the act and tell me what you want poozer?" Kihwog glaring at him, leading Harold to just cut to the chase,

"Listen, we seem to have got off on the wrong foot, and I thought we could forget about what happened and start over; considering we're now roommates and all. So… what do you say? Friends?" Harold stuck his hand out; in hope Kihwog will do the same. Apparently not, Kihwog raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harold's hand then back to Harold,

"It depends… how about you start by apologizing to my sister first," he said, and led his attention to Khalia eating her grub (_like her father_).

"Right-right," he turned to Khalia after she just ate her bowl of slimy worms, she looked at him,

"Khalia, I believe, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier, and… now that I look at it, your chin is not at all chubby," he said, Khalia smiled,

"Aaw! That's so sweet of you to say," she said as she grabbed him and gave him a hug; though due to her strength, Harold is feeling bones crushing, along with his lungs, having hard time breathing,

"I accept your apology," she said,

_"Glad… to hear…"_ Harold managed to say still feeling crushed by her hug.

"Ah, Sis… you're doing it again," Kihwog said, which cause Khalia to noticed she's accidently crushing his bones, she stopped hugging him and set him on the chair, Harold gasped for air,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I sometimes forget my own strength when I hug people; you look pale, are you thirsty, hungry? How about I get you some soup, do like yours with slime?" she's offering,

"No slime is fine," Harold managed to say while recovering and adjust his back,

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said and left. Kihwog folded his arms,

"Seeing that she forgave you, I suppose I'll give you a chance; Sorry I punched you in the face," he said and apologized,

"It's cool, " Harold said as he sat on the chair,

"Since you know my name and my sis's, what's yours?" he asked,

"It's… Jordan, Harold Jordan, from Earth," he answered.

"Earth you say? That's sounds like the place where this one lantern my pop told me about lives," Kihwog said,

"That lantern would be my old man, the previous Green Lantern, Hal Jordan," Harold said,

"Hal Jordan," they both turned to Khalia, as she returned with the soup,

"Our father told us so much about him, of how he and our father fought against the Red Lanterns, encountered many adventures, and defeat those Manhunters," she said as she gave Harold the soup.

"My brother and I hope to experience that type of adventure, and become heroes just like the other previous Green Lanterns," Khalia said, she can be a dreamer of exciting adventures and travel around the galaxy.

"Chill sis, just because his old man is one of the previous heroes, doesn't mean you have to be a major fan about it," Kihwog to her, which made her gasped, then turned to Harold,

"Your father is Hal Jordan," she said, though due to her high voice, it captured many of the other lanterns attention,

"Hal Jordan?!"

"The Hal Jordan?!"

"He knows Hal Jordan?"

"He's his son!"

"I didn't know he had a kid!"

Within moments later, Harold is now surrounded by many aliens, and other lanterns; almost all the lanterns except the Reds, where Antroy and his several of his group are at, they all looked over at the crowd where Harold is, being the center of attention.

"Somebody's popular," the second twin said, then the first twin slapped him behind the head,

"Shut-up! Don't say that around Antroy, you know he hates hearing about someone being more popular than him," he said to his brother.

Antroy sitting on his chair, growling while glaring at Harold having all the attention,

"I'm way better than that Green Loser," he said.

Harold is crowded by many colored lanterns, as some started asking questions about his father, such as,

"Is it true he survived the Forgotten Zone?" the Yellow Lantern asked,

"I heard he encounter the Orange Lantern Larfleeze," the Blue Lantern stated,

"What was he like as human?" a Star Sapphire asked,

"Had he beaten numbers of Manhunters by himself?" a Green Lantern asked,

"Is there a way to meet him, I'm his biggest fan," an Orange Lantern asked.

Harold was about to answer their questions until he heard,

"Okay, what's all this?" they all turned to former Green Lantern, as he's breaking up the crowd, "Everybody go back what you were doing from before, there is nothing to see here," it was none of then the big Bolovaxion himself, Kilowog; as he ordered all the lanterns to leave the area where Harold and his two kids are. Right after they're gone, he turned to them,

"Hey pops," Kihwog said,

"Hello father," Khalia said with a smile,

"Woah…" Harold said as he noticed how big he is, and compared to his two children, he never felt so small,

"Kids, what did I tell you about having another eating contest, I still have to deal with the mess you two left from last time," he said to his son and daughter.

"No worries pops, we weren't doing that," Kihwog said,

"Hn… who's the spurt?" Kilowog turned his attention to Harold,

"Father, this is Harold Jordan, he's from Earth, the same planet where Hal Jordan lives, which so happens to be his father; isn't that amazing," Khalia enthusiastic,

"You're Hal's kid?" Kilowog asked, as he crooked his eyebrows,

"Yes… and you must be my dad's friend… uh…" trying to remember the name, "Kilowag," he said,

"It's Kilowog, and you don't look much like Hal," he said as he examine him,

"Yeah, some say I look a little more like my mom, but in a few years, give or take…" he said, then he noticed he is under Kilowog's shadow as he's looking down at him, giving him the dictator look,

"Listen kid, I'm only going to tell you this once… I'm going to treat you like I treated other new recruits, so don't think you'll be getting any special treatment cause I know your pops from way back, so the next time I see you, I'll make sure you go through every drill, complete every simulation, and practice every field until you rise up to the challenge; so don't even think about slacking off," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Harold said, the Kilowog glare at him with his red eyes,

"I don't like that attitude of yours, you will show me respect and address me as your mentor, so if you make a mess out of the system, I'll make a mess out of you, so keep this in mind… I got my eye on you," he said and growled at him. Harold couldn't move a muscle, seeing how scary he is up close. Kilowog moved away from him and turned to his kids,

"You kids have fun now," he said and started leaving,

"Okay," Khalia waved to him,

"See ya pops," Kihwog said as their father left. They both turned to Harold, as he sat there, silent and frozen,

"I think he likes you," Khalia said with a smile,

"You okay there, Harold?" Kihwog said as he noticed Harold isn't moving,

"…I'm fine, just… thinking that a Summer school won't be so bad after all," he got up, "Would you excuse me, I needed a moment alone," he said as he left the table to calm his nervous system. The siblings looked confused and turned to each other,

"Do you know what he means by that?" Khalia asked her brother,

"Not a clue," Kihwog said.

What's gonna happen next?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you like it, and please review after you read this. Thank you and Happy Easter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've seen much reviews from many of you; and it brings much joy of how much you like my story. So I hope you like this update much better.  
**

**Novanto****; Kilowog yes, but not Saint Walker, his son is there though**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; Thank you for your review**

**darklantern12****; I'm glad you like them, I thought I added certain characters creating interest in this story**

**meline387; This chapter may answer your question, my friend**

**The Lantern Corps Academy…**

After a very long day, all of the lanterns are in their quarters, sleeping and resting out of their uniforms. Harold had a hard time sleeping; still coping for that fact he was summoned in the Lantern Corps Academy a few galaxies away from his home planet. He just lay on the bed, and looked around him, Kihwog snoring across from him, and Walter, who is sleeping on the top, but in a meditation position; he couldn't tell if he's meditating, sleeping, or both. Then he turned to the window behind him, staring at the stars; though a lot closer than when he used to stare at the stars with his father few years ago. Then his mind thought about is family, of how much he's going to miss; his mom's birthday, his sister's upcoming school-play, his grandparent's unexpected visits, his dad's… uh...

He sighed, he can hardly think of anything about his dad; all he can think about is the last thing he said to him before he came here. Slowly beginning to feel guilty about it.

**Outside the ship…**

Though, Harold isn't the only one not sleeping, as the Red Lantern girl, Rayza, stood on top of the ship's logo, gazing through space, passing each star as the ship moves. She caught one of the stars, and slowly gazes at it's bright beauty up close, as it reminds her of that memory she had as a child from home…

**_(10 years ago, in _****_the Forgotten Zone_****_…_**

**_Rayza, as a 5 year old, wearing her native clothes, as she's playing in the field of flowers at a hill, having fun and being happy while she's with her family. Her _****_Volkregian _****_father, Razer, also wearing his native clothes, standing next to her… artificial intelligent mother, Aya, wearing a similar clothes as Illana's, but more of her style and design, as she is sitting on a stone under a tree, holding her newborn brother, Blayd, who just fell asleep in her arms. As Rayza plucked a blue flower off the ground,_**

**_"Rayza, time to head home," her father called her, as she began to ran up the hill towards him, her eyes was set to the evening sky, she stopped as she saw a shooting star just passed by,_**

**_"What's the matter?" Razer noticed his daughter looked surprised,_**

**_"I just saw a shooting star," she said,_**

**_"Really now, did you made a wish?" he asked as he kneel down to her,_**

**_"Oh no! I forgot to do that… but I don't know what to wish for. What wish would you make father?" she asked him. Razer smiled as he picked her up,_**

**_"I don't need a star to make my wish, because I already have what I wanted… and I'm looking at her," he said, making Rayza smile and gave him a hug for that.)_**

Rayza rested her eyes when she remembered that time she spent with her father, before '_they_' came and took him away from her years ago,

"I should've made that wish back then," she said. Then she slowly opened her eyes,

"But now, I must do whatever it takes to find you and bring you home…" her eyes slowly glows red and black as she clenched on the star, "Even if I have to crush those who dare gets in my way," she said with anger, before she gathered her strength, and threw the star, hard enough to create full speed through space, and passing by the other side of the ship, where…

**Meanwhile, back in the quarter…**

Harold still staring at the stars, until…

**_Zoom!_**

He quickly sat up after he just saw a flash of light passed by,

"A shooting star?!" he said, as he never once saw a shooting star before, let alone up close.

**The Counselor's Chamber…**

The three guardians, along with the other lantern counselors, debating on the matter of young lanterns being part of the classified mission,

"We must discuss the strategies of whether or not we train new recruits in time for the mission," the first said,

"There are some in a good process, as some shows poor progress," the second said,

"I still think we should send in the trained lanterns, considering certain recruits having a hard time following, let alone listen to orders," the third said.

"If you're referring to the young lantern from Earth, the status shows he hardly recognize our facility and he is considered a new beginner," the second said then turned to Kilowog,

"Which is why I'm recommended Kilowog to teach him the ways of serving the lantern corps."

"You don't even need to ask, that kid needs to learn the basics if he ever want to be the best, like his old man," Kilowog said,

"Even as he is starting from the basics, there are other sources of young lanterns, such as the Reds," the first said, and noticed many begin to murmured when he mention the Red Lanterns,

"I know that some of you have personal thoughts of having Red Lanterns in the Academy, but this is a chance of having some rehabilitated for a better future," the first said,

"And we owe it to the previous Red Lantern Razer when he participate on stopping the Manhunter's invasion," the second said,

"Speaking of Razer, have any of you heard any word from him? We try to contact him through messages, but received no response from him whatsoever," the third wondered, none of they replied to the question as none of them have heard from Razer since then,

"I wish I knew," Kilowog said to himself, as he hasn't seen Razer since he went into space in search for Aya.

"Well… besides Razer, I do have news that relates to his daughter, Rayza," the Yellow Lantern said,

"If it about her field practice for the Reds, we already know that," the third said,

"No, it is about her test scores at the Technician course… she broke the record," they all gasped and murmured again,

"No one have ever broken the record in centuries, not even the Guardians themselves," the Orange Lantern clarified.

"Evidently, she does demonstrate the strategy's of converging machines and computers, creating a software enough to control the system; possibly the ships itself," the Green Lantern said,

"That would make her the youngest lantern in history to have ever mastered advance technology," the Star Sapphire said.

"Would it be possible of having her to be part of the mission?" the second asked,

"I don't approve," they all turned to the third,

"Why is that?" the first asked,

"In case you forgotten, we know very little about her; she refuse to view more of her background information, she shows no respect to the other lanterns, including her own, and her behavior is inadequate, showing no effort to have, let alone be part of a team," the third explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, the specialist are still dealing with the damage she caused from last year back in Oa," the second said,

"Which is why she is unfit to partake on this mission," the third pointed out, the first sighed,

"You may have a point, she may have the skills in combat and have excellent scores in all courses, though her temper and rage needs to be taken control," the first stated.

As they talked about Rayza, Kilowog is lost to his own thoughts as he remembers the time he first met her years ago…

(**_2 years ago, at the Mess hall…_**

**_Kilowog came to the mess hall, to check on his children, as he noticed them at the table, where the Red Lantern girl was sitting, and saw his son looking angry,_**

**_"Brother, no!"Khalia trying to prevent her brother from causing any violence,_**

**_"You got a problem poozer?" Kihwog said angrily to the Red Lantern girl, who was eating her meal,  
_**

**_"Only that I dislike clumsy, six foot piglets," she said, pissing Kihwog off, as he's about to give her a punch to the face, until…_**

**_"Kihwog!" Kihwog stopped when his father called out to him,_**

**_"What do you think you're doing? You know you can't fight here," he said to his son,_**

**_"Come on pops, we were just messing around… right?" he said to him before he glared back to the Red Lantern girl, as she glared back,  
_**

**_"Like I never heard that before," Kilowog said before he turned to his daughter,_**

**_"Khalia, why don't you take your brother elsewhere, I take it from here," he said, as Khalia took Kihwog away from the table, leaving him alone with the Red Lantern girl._**

**_Kilowog turned to her, as she just finished her lunch,_**

**_"I don't know what just happened, but you're new here, so I suggest you be careful of certain people you mess with; and I'm not just talking about my son just a moment ago," he said to her,_**

**_"I am not a small hatchling that requires mothering," she said to him, wanting him to leave, now she just pissed him off._**

**_"What the… hey kid, I was trying to…" Kilowog stopped himself as he took a closer look at her,_**

**_"Wait… those same eyes, the attitude, that look on your face…" he said as she bare a strong resemblance to a certain Volkregian he knows,_**

**_"State yourself, where you from, and which corps are you serving under?" he asked,_**

**_"Rayza, from Volkreg, serving under the Red Lantern Corps." she answered,_**

**_"Rayza… that sounds a lot closer to…" he said, and then it hit him,_**

**_"If I didn't know any better, you're Razer's kid aren't you?" he asked with a smile, Rayza didn't say anything as he mentioned her father. Kilowog laughed,_**

**_"Well that son of a gun, I never thought he might actually find someone who would have a kid with him; wow, you look so much like him, except for the uniform… and your nose… and the fact that you're a girl," he said, causing Rayza raised an eyebrow on that last comment,_**

**_"Where is you're old man? Is he even around? I haven't seen him in years," he asked hoping to see Razer again, but Rayza didn't answer as she just got up the chair and walked away,_**

**_"Hey, where you going?" his said as he saw her left, leaving Kilowog surprise; about either Razer having a kid or his kid acting much like him.)_**

"Every time I asked about her old man, she just walks away… whatever happened to Razer?" he wondered.

**Further away from the galaxy…**

An unknown ship passing through the galaxy, owned by a mysterious captain, and ships members following orders, one of them walked up to the captain, who is looking at the stars through the large window,

"We've collected the equipment you requested," the ship member said to the captain,

"Excellent, be sure to scan it before connecting it to the controls," the captain said,

"Yes, captain," the member bowed to his master before he left.

"Soon, my plan will be a success," the captain said before turning around to a cell, where the once Red Lantern, Razer, sits on the floor, chained and incarcerated in this ship away from his home and family,

"And with your help, I'll make sure it happens," the captain said, then received a glare from Razer.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about few years ago are you? I kept my word of sparing your family from harm… especially that lovely daughter of yours," the captain said, causing Razer to clench on his knees when his daughter has been brought up.

"I have my sources checking in on your daughter, and I have to say, she takes a lot after you… and somewhat after her mother, considering she's not fully an 'organic being,' now is she?" the captain said; aware that there's more to Rayza than what she appears to be, Razer wanted so much to take down the captain, but since he doesn't have his ring anymore and he's chained up, he can't do any harm whatsoever,

"But in a way, I won't be surprise if she were to follow in your footsteps, just like you were back in the old days; and you know what they say, '_like father, like daughter_'," the captain said and chuckled evilly, leaving Razer alone in his cell.

After the captain left, Razer turned his attention to the large window, staring through space, then at that moment… he spotted a 'shooting star' in a far distance passed by; bringing him thoughts about his daughter, of how she spotted a shooting star when she was a child,

"Rayza," he said, as he misses her everyday; along with his beloved wife, Aya, and his son, Blayd. Though he done what any husband and father would do, in order to protect the ones he love. Even if he may never see them again, he did it for their sake... for Rayza's sake.

What's going on here?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you like it, and please review after you read this. Thank you very much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everytime I look at your review, it prompted my to continue; I hope you like this update by you're truly ;).  
**

**meline387****; I know it's sad :'****(,**** thanks for liking my story though**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; Thank you**

**darklantern12****; Slingin… (I'm not feeling the blue)**

**F.F.V****; I wasn't sure about the members myself, though I had some thoughts; thanks for your review though**

**Emeris 96****; I'm gad you like it; I like mystery stuff**

**The Lantern Corps. Academy, seminar…**

All the lanterns, back in uniform, assemble to the seminar, many taking their seats, in their colored sections; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Star Sapphire.

Harold yawned while sitting next Kihwog and Khalia in the Green section,

"Didn't have enough sleep?" Khalia noticed,

"Not very much, I'm not too crazy about sleeping in flat beds, they're not as comfortable as my own back home," Harold said missing his bed,

"I know that feeling, but give it about a week or 2, and you'll get used to it," Kihwog said, before they all turned to the three guardians.

"Attention young lanterns of the Lantern Corps Academy, I wish to thank you for your presents, and welcome those who recently summoned here," the first said,

"As some who are aware of the program, are free to choose an activity base on your skills," the third said,

"And we wish to introduce you to your counselors," the second said, as they all colored counselors appeared; each in sets of three and some are current. The first is the once evil lantern, Zilius, accompanied by Ragnar and Skallox, the second is the once greedy Larfleeze accompanied by two Orange Lanterns, the third is Sinestro with two Yellow Lanterns. The fourth is Kilowog accompanied by Salaak and Tomar-Re, then fifth is Indigo-1 along with her two Indigo Lanterns, the sixth Saint Walker and two other Bue Lanterns, and lastly the Zamaranian woman and the other two Star Sapphires.

"Who are they exactly?" Harold asked while looking at all of them,

"That Red Lantern, is known as Zilius Zox, was once the leader of the Red Lantern army, now he's a counselor teaching young lanterns; including his twin boys, Zilus and Zilox," Kihwog said,

"The counselor's weren't sure about him at first, but they do have certain securities to keep an eye on him in case of any tricks," Khalia said,

"Interesting," Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Then there is the Orange Lantern, Larfleeze, despite his unnatural appearances he's an… okay guy," Kihwog said,

"Larfleeze?! I was told he was isolated in Ranx, and he was all greedy and everything," Harold stated,

"He still greedy, but the guardians were able to install a machine that stabilize a shield of the Orange battery, making the other lanterns less greedy; and some are almost as greedy as him," Kihwog explained,

"Plus they gave him a certain 'serum' made from the Indigos to make him less greedy once a year," Khalia said,

_"But he doesn't know about it,"_ she whispered,

"Then there the Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, he's about bad as the Reds; though since he was once a Green, they somehow decided to let him teach here," Kihwog said,

"Sinestro… the same Sinestro who mentored my father?" Harold asked,

"The same guy," Khalia answered,

"… Something tells me I don't want to be near that guy," Harold said feeling a little discomfort while looking at Sinestro.

"Then there's pops, with the other Green Lanterns, the same protectors of the universe," Kihwog said,

"Hi Dad!" Khalia yelled with a smile, Kihwog turned to her,

"Sis, we had a talk about this, do you want a repeat of last year?" he said,

"Oh, right, sorry…" she said, before she pulled out a large sign saying, 'HI DAD!' Then Kihwog took it from her and put it away.

"Then there is the Indigo Lantern, Indigo-1, don't know much about her but she is compassionate of her teaching," Kihwog continued,

"I heard she's an amazing cook," Khalia point out,

"Then there's the Blue Lantern, who also known as the very first lantern, Saint Walker, Walter's dad," Kihwog said,

"Every time I look at them, Walter looks exactly like him; a complete spitting image of him," Khalia point out, which cause Harold to examine both Saint Walker, and Saint Walter, who is sitting in the 'blue' section,

"Hn," he responded as he sees the resemblance between the two.

"Lastly, the Star Sapphire, Zelma, she's relate to the queen of Zamaron, as she teaches while looking after the queen's daughter, Starphia," Kihwog said, Harold raised an eyebrow again,

"So, that makes Starphia… a princess?" Harold asked,

"In a way, yes," Khalia said,

"Nice," Harold said, as he turned his attention to the Star Sapphires, where there are only Zamaranians, as he was able to spot Starphia. She spot him, as she smiled and waved to him, he did the same,

"Though, you should know, her aunt is very protective of her, considering she's next in line to the throne, she dislikes anyone who gets near her," Khalia said,

Harold turned to the counselors, as he noticed Zelma spots him, and glare at him,

"Good to know," he said trying to ignore the glare.

**An hour later…**

Many of the lanterns meet up one another, as some are talking to their mentors; Harold looked around, as there is hardly any human in any of them,

"What's on your mind?" Kihwog asked,

"It's just that, I'm not suppose be here," Harold said,

"The seminar?" Khalia asked,

"No, it's… I never wanted to be part of any of this Green Lantern stuff," he said,

"What's that now?" they all turned to Kilowog, as he overheard what Harold said, then walked up to him,

"Never wanted to be a Green Lantern?" he said as his two kids excused themselves for him to talk to Harold,

"It's not what I planned," Harold stated,

"What's there to plan about, you're here aren't you?" Kilowog said,

"Ah, you don't understand, I'm not really into all of this; being a lantern, flying through space, using these… rings," Harold looked at the ring for a moment,

"It's not at all what I wanted in my life," he said then looked back a Kilowog, as he's giving him a stern look,

"I have a question for you kid…" Harold stood silent,

"Are you a fighter?" he asked,

"I sometimes get into fights in school, along with certain activities, and at that time down by in the alley, so… yeah, I guess," he answered.

"Well I have you know, there is more to being lantern than just the power of the ring; and that is being a fighter. Whether you fight to stand up for yourself, or fight to protect the people you care about," Kilowog stated, Harold didn't say anything as he continues listening,

"You'll end up facing challenges you may never expect, and you may not be up to it when things get tough, but you're considered a fighter, and therefore, a you're lantern… accept it," Kilowog said to him.

"And heck, my wife and I never wanted our kids to be part of it, but look at them now, our two fighters," they both turned to Kihwog and Khalia; as they're arguing.

"Give it back," Khalia said, trying to get her make-up kit,

"You are not bringing this with you," Kihwog said, until his sister balled up his fist and…

**_Punch!_**

"Oof!" Khalia punched him to the stomach, and got her kit from him while he's in pain,

_"Pfff!"_ she stuck her tongue at him before she left with her kit; she maybe the youngest, but she's sometimes stronger than her brother if gets on her bad side.

"At least think about it kid… I'll see you in a few hours," Kilowog said before he left Harold to check on his son. Harold looked at his ring, as he thought a little about his father, when he was Green Lantern, should he really be following in his footsteps?

**Chamber…**

In the chamber, filled with computers and high tech, where Rayza stood in front of the large computer, connecting a call from her mentor, she answered, as the screen appeared a Red Lantern woman, none other than…

"Lady Bleez," she bowed to her mentor,

"Hello Rayza," Bleez greeted; who ever thought of ever see the last of her over the years?

"What is your report?" Bleez asked,

"I have encountered, a young Green Lantern summoned from Earth, he goes by the name, Harold Ferris Jordan, he is the son of the previous Green Lantern, Hal Jordan," Rayza explained,

"You don't say… could he be a threat?" she asked, curious about her enemy's son,

"I have my doubts; he rarely even knows how to use the power of his ring to defend himself," she stated,

"Hn… then he may not be able to interfere to my plans," Bleez sound a little relieved.

"I've been working undercover for too long, I wish for the coordinates that will lead to my father," Rayza demand,

"In all in good times my pupil, I'll never forget our little bargain," Bleez said,

"How long do I must remain here?" Rayza asked, growing a little impatient,

"As soon as I gather enough equipment for the installment, in the meantime, you must continue you work don't blow your cover; we don't want a repeat of what happened in Oa," she glare at her when she reminded her of how many machines she destroyed.

"I'll keep in touch to check on you, I must leave now," Bleez said,

"But the coordinates," Rayza protested,

"End of transmission," Bleez said as she disconnected her. Rayza is now pissed, that every time she asked about the location to her father, she gets disconnected. She hated that so much she wanted to punch something… but not here, since the counselors just got a new installment due to her last damaged here; so she decided to go to the training chamber to let out all her anger. At least she gets to blast something without getting into trouble… again.

**The main section…**

All the lanterns left the assembly and on their way to their courses, Harold is following Kihwog and Walter, though he is still not sure about staying in this place. By the time he was following his roommates, something caught his attention, and by something I mean someone, as he spotted… the Red Lantern girl, across from the other side, as she's walking by herself then turned down to the third hallway,

"It's her," he whispered, as he began to go to the other side, to see where she's going.

"Thought I should warn you, my pops can be a little rough, so in case he try to blast you, it's his way of motivating you to-" Kihwog stopped talking as he and Walter discovered Harold isn't with them,

"Where'd he go?" he said,

"I believe he went over there," Walter directed him to the other side, where they saw Harold about to go down the third hallway,

"What the? That's where the Reds go, he'll get pulverized," Kihwog said as he and Walter decided to follow Harold.

As Harold made it there, it led him down the hallway, where he spotted a door with a small window up ahead. Before he got close to it, he saw some flash of red light, and heard to blast coming from inside, Harold looked through the window, and saw the Red Lantern girl practicing her aim and targets with mechanical sphere, function to attack with laser beams and canons. She blasted many of them with her ring, with her red laser canon and red whip, unaware of Harold watching her, as he's unaware of her fighting in full rage.

Harold kept his eyes on her as she's fighting, flying, and counter-attacking in the room,

"Harold," he turned and saw Kihwog and Walter appeared behind him,

"Kihwog, Walter, I didn't hear you guys coming," he said,

"What do you think you're doing?" Kihwog said,

"We're not supposed to be here, we should leave," Walter said,

"Yeah sure, you guys go ahead I'll catch up in a… minute," Harold turned his attention back to her. They can tell he's not going anywhere, as Walter stepped closer to see Harold watching the Red Lantern girl in combat practice,

"Who is she?" Harold asked while moving closer to the door,

"Her name is Rayza, from Volkreg, serving under the Red Lantern Corps, and is known to be the daughter of the previous Red Lantern Razer," Walter said,

"My dad told me about him, he was once a bad guy then became a good guy; and something about his relationship with some computer chick, I think her name was Iya… or was it Ava… I don't remember the rest," he said. Then Kihwog step closer,

"I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you, you should know that she's not that easy to get along with; she hangs with the other Red Lanterns, especially the top lantern, Antroy; you most defiantly don't want to cross him, anyone who gets him near end up bein…" Kihwog explaining to him, though Harold slowly toned him out, as he's more zoned in to Rayza. After she blasted another one of the spheres, many of them surrounded her, which caused her to power up with flaming red through her body, and then cause a ring of energy blast…

**_BOOM!_**

Not only did she blasted and destroyed the devices, but the energy hit the closed door, which literally blew Harold away, as he flew in between Kihwog and Walter, slid through hallway on his back, and then…

**_Bam!_**

Hit his head on the metal bars, which caused him to black out for moment…

**_("…the only reason I saved you is because I sense a source in you I wish to examine," she said. Then she led her dagger on his side face, Harold felt the dagger touching his right cheek, "And lucky for you…" she made a small cut on his cheek, causing him to flinch and blood started coming out, "I like a challenge," she said with a smirk. _**

**_"Until next time, see you around… Green Lantern," she winked at him before she flew away_**)

He could feel his heart racing every time he pictured her beautiful face, the sound of her deadly yet seductive voice, and those lovely blue eyes. Which didn't last long when…

_"Harold… Harold,"_

_"Mr. Jordan,"_

Harold heard voices as he slowly regain his consciousness; he opened his eyes and saw his roommates looking down at him,

"Harold… are you okay?" Kihwog asked,

"Are you in need to be taken to the infirmary?" Walter asked, both waiting for his answered. Though, they noticed Harold slowly sat up,

"That… was… awesome!" he yelled with excitement, which causes a shock to Kihwog and Walter,

"The way she defeat those machines, how she counter-attack them, and that surprise attack, even I didn't see it coming. She is hardcore," Harold said with a smile and being all excited to his roommates,

"I can't comprehend," Walter is confused,

"I think he hit his head too hard," Kihwog pointed out.

"I've never felt so blown away," Harold said to them,

"Well considering you were too close to the door, you should be lucky she didn't use full power to blast you away," Walter clarified,

"How much do you know about Rayza? What does she like? Is she currently single by any chance?" he asked him, Kihwog said,

"Didn't you listen to what I just told you, she's not easy to get along with; she hangs with the other Red Lanterns, especially…"

"Look who decided to trespass our territory," they all turned and saw Antroy and his roommates, Zilus and Zilox,

"Antroy," Kihwog said, not wanting to see him again,

"Never thought I see you losers roaming here," Antroy said with his arms crossed on his armor,

"We were just leaving," Walter said,

"Already? I thought we welcome the new recruit," Zilus said,

"With an old-fashion 'beat up the new kid'," Zilox said, Harold didn't pay much attention to the twins, as he's more focused on Antroy,

"There is something about you I can't put my finger on it," Harold said,

"The fact that I'm strong enough to crush every bone in your body?" Antroy said,

"No, the fact that I've seen such ugly face in my time, yours would actually win the Oscar's award," Harold said.

Antroy growled at him with anger as he held his activated ring, which caused Kihwog and Walter to quickly position themselves with their rings foe defense, until…

"What is going on?" they all turned to the lizard-worm, who appeared from behind,

"You boys better not be thinking about fighting here, are you?" he said, they all deactivate their rings,

"Of course not, we were just on our way to the Field course, in sector 3," Antroy said, which caused a shock to Harold, Kihwog, and Walter after what he just said,

"What? You didn't think we be going to the same course now, are you?" Antroy smirked, as the twins laughed,

"No more of this nonsense, head to your sectors right now," the lizard-word ordered them, the Reds started to leave, as they walked pass the other three,

**_Push (Shoved!)_**

Antroy shoved Harold's shoulder with his arm, causing him to turn and glare at him as he leaves, know he did that on purpose,

"Later, Howard," Antroy said, as they twins laughed again while the lizard-worm followed them,

"It's Harold," he said to him; he hated when people call him 'Howard' a lot more when people shoved him on purpose.

As they left, the three turned to each other,

"You should consider yourself lucky the counselor showed up, Antroy would've beating you to the pulp," Kihwog said,

"He's not all that scary, I can take him," Harold said with his arms folded,

"With what? You don't know what he's capable of, he beat down several of the new recruits, and more than half of them left the academy within less than a week," Kilowog stated,

"In a way, he is considered brutal, even in combat practice," Walter point out.

"Oh, and let's not forget about the last lantern who tried to take him dow…" Kihwog went on, though Harold toned him out again as he spotted Rayza as she just got out from the hallway and about to leave the area, he immediately walked away from Kihwog and Walter,

"Rayza!" he called to her, she turned to him, with her blank expression, and he stood in front of her,

"Um… hi, I saw you walking over here… and… uh," Harold stuttered, and then he stuck his hand out,

"I'm Harold Jordan… from Earth, serving under the Green Lantern, which you can already tell by the… the uniform and everything, heh," he said, feeling a little nervous. Rayza looked at his hand then back at him,

"…Uh-huh," she responded carelessly as she walked passed him, as Harold saw her a few steps away from him, his shout-out,

"Thank you!" it caught her attention as she turned half her head to him,

"About, yesterday when you… saved me from the flames… I never had the chance to thank you for saving my life, so… uh… thank you," he said with a smile, after that moment, she turned away from him,

"… I don't know what you're talking about," she said right before she flipped and jumped over the metal bars, Harold quickly looked over as he watched her flew down and landed to the ground floor.

"Woah," he was more amazed by her performance, as she walked out of his sight,

"Yeah Jordan, what are you talking about?" Kihwog asked, as he and Walter wondering what just happened there,

"Oh, well… about yesterday before I met you guys, I was almost killed by the flames, until Rayza came and saved me at the last second," Harold explained,

"That's absurd, Rayza saved your life, as long as I've known her, she only saves her own tail and leave her comrades out in a dump," Kihwog said,

"I would have to agree, there is not much to tell about her background, and she's responsible of certain damages upon her arrival here," Walter stated,

"You guys don't know that," Harold said with disbelief,

"Oh, and you think otherwise, she just gave you the cold shoulder, isn't that enough," Kihwog said,

"From where I'm from, she's just playing hard to get… which is something I kinda like in a girl, and man… is she something," Harold said showing interest,

"Are you out of your mind, she's a Red Lantern, and Red Lanterns 'hate' everything, especially Green Lanterns," Kihwog protest,

"Not after saving me yesterday," Harold said, Kihwog mixed his sigh with grunt, not getting through to him.

"She is irrational to associate with, but if you wish to socialize with her…I do wish you the best of luck on that," Walter said,

"Though, we should be heading off now, the course is about to start," Walter said, as he and Kihwog beginning to leave the area, Harold looked down at the floor where Rayza was in a moment before he started to leave the area as well.

What do we have here?

**_To be continued..._**

**I like to post a contest for the next update, with two options;  
**

**1) Harold in his first combat training- (5 reviews)**

**2) Rayza of how she met Bleez- (7 reviews)**

**I'll leave that up to all of you who likes this story. Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would've updated last week, but got caught up on certain things; I hope this update would make up for lost time. Enjjoy!  
**

**darklantern12; Thanx.**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; Glad you liked it!**

**meline387; I hope you like this update.**

**Sounddrive; I thought I may never hear from you again, thanks for your review.**

**Free-be****; You'll see.**

**Earth, Antarctica…**

The Aircraft station, a jet landed on the area, when a few minutes passed, Hal Jordan got off the jet, as an old friend appeared, wearing a heavy coat considering how cold this place is,

"Mr. Jordan, never thought I see you here," he said to Hal, as he turned to him,

"How's the family? Is the wife still being the boss of you?" he laughed, though Hal is nowhere in the mood of chatting. As he flew for 18 hours straight with no rest, and his mind is focus on one thing; finding his son.

"I came to get something," Hal said,

"The one from last year, or… the other one?" his friend asked,

"The last one," Hal answered,

"Oh…" his friend said, as he knows what he's talking about.

**The Lantern Corps. Academy…**

The young lanterns are assembled to the train course, taking place at the chamber, being taught by the Green counselors, including Kilowog. Harold looked around, seeing how big this place is, with nature theme of trees, plants, even a lake,

"This place is amazing," he said to himself,

"Alright listen up…" Harold turned to Kilowog as he's talking to the his students,

"What we're learning is to test your skills and technique when going on a mission, and facing your opponents when encountering enemies," he said, then he pulled out his clipboard,

"I'll assign you with a partner and who you're up against," he said. Harold looked at the other lanterns, as they're many guys and only one girl in the group, then looked at the other two groups with the other Green Lantern counselors, Salaak and Tomar-Re, then he turned back Kilowog as he beginning to call out the names,

"Grunter with Quang Luhi against Kihwog and Hun-ji, you'll be at area 297," he said to the first four,

"Soranik Natu and Zilus, against Saint Walter and Harold Jordan, you'll be at 438," he said to the other four.

"What are we supposed to do again?" Harold asked Walter,

"We simply engage in combat against our opponents," he answered,

"I wouldn't mind going against him," Harold said while looking at Antroy in the other group.

"Everybody in your places," Kilowog said, they all did as they're told,

As Walter and Harold are at their place and facing their opponents, Harold checked out the Yellow Lantern girl, her skin is red, she has black short hair that match her black lips, bright yellow eyes, a slender figure, and her uniform is similar to her father's. **(I know that in the comics, she's supposed to be a Green Lantern; but I thought of seeing what she's like as a Yellow Lantern; I hope you understand.)**

"I have an idea, you take the ugly one, and I'll take the hot one," he said,

"You mean Ms. Natu? I'm not sure if you want to go up against her," Walter is concerned,

"Why not, because she's too hot?" Harold asked,

"Because she been having some private lessons from her father," Walter said,

"No worries, I have my ways of charming pretty girls… and she sure is a fine one," Harold said while checking her out. That boy sure likes hitting on pretty girls, even if they're not human.

"READY… BEGIN!" Kilowog said as he…

**_BLAST!_**

He fired his laser canon, causing all the lanterns with their partners spread apart, and ready themselves against their opponents. Some are on the ground and some are flying in the air, and some are already attacking each other with their laser canons. Soranik is floating in the air, separate from her partner, looking for one of her opponents, but instead she heard,

"Hey there, good-lookin," Soranik looked down to Harold, as he leaned against the tree, smiling at her,

"Has anyone ever told you that your uniform compliments your flawless red skin, and those lovely eyes," Harold said, Soranik looked at him for a moment then giggled by his compliment,

"Aren't you a charmer," she said with a smile,

"In a way, yes," Harold said,

"Has anyone ever told you that you would look cute with your eyes torn out, your tongue cut off, your bones chopped to pieces, and have your organs turned insides out until blood comes out of you," she said, Harold eyes were widen from her words, until he chuckled,

"Oh I get it, you're just saying that just to scare me; you're both cute and funny." He began to walk to her, "As if you could actually try to tear out my…"

**_Chop!_**

"What the!" Harold freaked when he found himself in front of the a huge yellow blade, which is a guillotine, but instead of chopping heads, it's big enough chopped off a body in half; and it almost chopped of his front foot.

"Darn it, I was too early," Soranik said,

"What the heck! You trying to kill me?" Harold yelled,

"If it what it takes to bring fear in your eyes, then sure why not. It makes all too easy…"

Soranik used the power of her to display numbers of yellow deadly weapons; an axe, chainsaw, and numbers of grenades,

"And it's fun!" she said as she launched her attack on him, as Harold immediately dodged many of her attack, and running away from her as she chases after him.

Walter is up against Zilus, as he shows no problem with him whatsoever, as Zilus kept blasting his with laser canon, though Walter kept dodging every last one of them, mostly jump, duck, slide, remaining calm, not even trying to fight; just like his father when he first encountered Razer years ago.

"Would you quit moving and just hold still," Zilus is burning with hate, as he kept missing his opponent, Walter plucked a small fruit from a tree,

"Would you like a fruit to calm your anger?" he offered, Zilus growled at him with anger,

"I'll take that as a no," he said before he took a bite of the fruit, he flipped over him, as Zilus try to blast him, but once again missed him and instead blasted a large branch, which fell right on top of him.

After Walter finished his fruit, Harold appeared, panting from all the running,

"Hello partner, how goes it?" Walter asked,

"Let's switch," Harold said,

"Pardon?" Walter asked,

"I changed my mind, I'll take the ugly one, and you take the crazy one," Harold said.

"Earlier you said she was the hot one," Walter said,

"Before I realized she's completely insane, why didn't you warn me about her?" Harold said to him.

"I did mentioned she had some private lessons from her father," Walter point out,

"Who's her father?" Harold asked,

"Sinestro," Walter answered,

"Sinestro, he's her dad?" Harold is shocked,

"I assume you knew based on their resemblance," Walter said,

"Come out, come out, wherever you are; so I can shove a grenade down your throat and make your head explode," they both heard her voice,

"I'm beginning to see that now," Harold said while hiding from her.

"Come on you two, don't just stand there, use offensive," Kilowog yelled at Harold and Walter from above the bridge,

"We best keep moving," Walter said as he left to go against Soranik, leaving Harold to go against Zilus, he turned to him as he just removed the large branch that fell on him,

"Ok… now how does this work?" Harold said as he doesn't exactly know how to use the ring, but didn't have that much time when…

**_Blast!_**

"Aah!" Harold got blasted from canon as he fell to the ground, Zilus chuckled evilly while floating towards him,

"Ooh, this sure made my day… now I can give you the beating I should've given you earlier," he said as he used his ring and formed a whip as it wrapped Harold's ankle and pulled him off the ground and threw him to other area. Where he crashed through and dragged through the ground near a lake,

"Put some effort to it Jordan," Kilowog yelled to Harold,

Harold was hurt, but not enough to keep him down, as he slowly got back on his feet, Zilus flew to him,

"I should've gone against you first instead of that Blue freak," he said as he used his laser canon on Harold,

Harold defended himself, as his ring activated again and formed the green shield from before, and deflect the attack,

"Ha! You think that shield will save you from my power, guess again," Zilus said as he continue blasting him with laser canon, Harold kept his best of deflecting his attack with his shield; though he noticed form cracks to it as it's about to break,

"What's the matter Jordan, can't fight back? And here I thought you're actually Hal Jordan's kid… what a joke," he said, began to piss Harold off, being compared to his father,

"Green Lantern my foot, you're more of a Green Loser, weak, pathetic, spineless freak with no chance of ever surviving in the battlefield…" he continues taunting him, which angers Harold more as little did he know,

"SHUT-UP!" Harold yelled as his whole body suddenly glow flaming green with full power, as he used his ring to use his laser canon…

**_BLAST!_**

He made a huge amount of energy of his laser canon at Zilus, enough to blast him away,

Soranika was about to attack Walter with her yellow hatchet until… Zilus clashed into her, dragging her into the blast as they both hit the ceiling, and then fell to the bridge where Kilowog and the other counselors are.

It brought many young lanterns attention and shocked both counselors to see two students got hurt, and by Harold's performance as they all turned to him,

Harold looked at lake, looking at his reflection as he saw himself glowing in green flame,

"What just happened?" he said to himself, before he looked at his ring, then slowly remember his childhood with his father back on Earth…

**_(10 years ago, Earth…_**

**_Five year old Harold and his father are at the park near a lake, spending father and son time together, skipping some rocks and talking,_**

**_"What's it like?" Harold asked,_**

**_"Hm…?" Hal wondered while holding a rock,_**

**_"Being a Green Lantern, having all the super powers and fight against aliens," Harold said,_**

**_"Well sport… I'm not gonna lie, it was nowhere near easy; especially when fighting against an alien," Hal said as he threw a rock and made four skips. He continues,_**

**_"When I first started training, I have to go up against my mentor, Sinestro,"_**

**_"That red alien guy with the weird mustache?" Harold asked while holding a rock, Hal chuckled,_**

**_"Yeah, when I first fought him, I wasn't strong enough to beat him, and I was scared out of my mind. But then I used the power of my ring to finally overcome him, the power just came to me whenever I'm in trouble; and by then I became the best there is," he said._**

**_"Well when I grow up, I'll fight against aliens and become a Green Lantern just like you one day," Harold said as he threw the rock and made three skips,_**

**_"Well… if that time were to come, I just hope you don't have to go through what I've gone through back in my day," Hal said to him as he picked up another rock, Harold did the same,_**

**_"Like this one Star Sapphire that mom mentioned?" Harold asked, which shocked Hal a bit when he asked about that, then calmed himself,_**

**_"Uh… I'll tell you about 'that' when you're old enough, say about… 10 years tops," he said,_**

**_"As long as I get to hear more of your adventures," Harold said sow how much he enjoying listening to his father's stories of being the Green Lantern,_**

**_"Sure thing sport," Hal said, as he and Harold threw a rock at the same time, and made five skips._**

**_"Alright," Harold cheered while Hal smiled and place his hand on Harold's shoulder.)_**

Harold stood after remembering of what his father told him, as he recall that he once want to be like his father, to be a Green Lantern. Then that moment, the flaming green glow disappeared as he's back to his normal self…

"Mr. Jordan," Walter appeared by his side,

"Huh…" Harold turned to Walter,

"Are you okay?" Walter asked,

"I… uh… yea, I'm fine," Harold said as he felt a bit uneasy of what he just did.

**_An hour later, Evaluation…_**

The counselors each talking to their group, as Kilowog is giving results and opinions to his students, he first turned to his son,

"Kihwog, you're aim needs work, but good counter-attack," he said,

"Thanks pops," Kihwog nodded. Then Kilowog turned to Saint Walker,

"Walter, you don't need outwit your opponent, but very keen work," he said,

"I'm pleased to hear," Walter said, then Kilowog turned to Harold,

"Harold, you need to work on… everything," he said,

"But…" Harold said hoping to finish his sentence,

"No buts, that's just it," Kilowog said as he continues giving his result to the other students. Leaving Harold a little disappointed,

"If it means anything, I find your performance well done," Walter said to him, cheering him up,

"Yeah, thanks," Harold said,

"My pops is right though, you need to work on your skills if you ever in danger or gone into a battlefield," Kihwog said, make Harold feeling a little down,

"Although, I have to admit, what you did early was pretty awesome, not many recruits ever reach full power in one day," he said as he is impressed of what he saw.

"I guess… I'm one of the lucky ones," Harold said to them, before he turned to sand Soranik, both hurt from his attack. As they began to leave to be taken to the infirmary, Harold noticed Soranik turned her head to him with a flirty smile, as she winked and blew him a kiss before she turned away, Harold stuttered a bit after seeing that,

"Oh great… the crazy one likes me," he said as he's displeased,

"The who now?" Kihwog asked,

"I'll fill you in later," Harold said to him as he and his roommates, own their way to their next course.

The Green Lantern counselors turned to each other, as they discussed the sudden performance from Harold Jordan,

"That technique he demonstrated is something you don't see every day," Salaak said,

"More like something you rarely see at all," Tomar-Re stated

"I'm beginning to wonder what's up with this kid?" Kilowog said.

Little did everyone know, that above the surveillance sectors, they're being spied on by a certain Red Lantern… Rayza, as she stood hidden within the shadows as she saw the whole thing, especially Harold's performance,

"Perhaps I underestimated him a little too soon," she said while looking down at Harold walking with his roommates leaving the sector. After that, she slowly disappeared in the shadows, leaving the scene unnoticed.

What was that about?

**_To be continued..._**

**I would very much like your reviews, please and thank you. Later!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this update.  
**

**Sounddrive; He's gonna need it**

**Novanto; Thanks for you're review**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; Well, you know how boys are around girls**

**darklantern12; Ask me that again in a few updates**

**The Lantern Corps Academy, Mediation Chamber…**

As the young lanterns are there being taught by the Blue Lantern, Saint Walker is teaching the class, as they're all in meditation form in an environmental theme similar to his home planet; some floating in mid-air, and some just sitting on the ground.

"Take a deep breath, relax your muscles, and concentrate on the flowing river," Saint Walker said to his students, many did as he instructed them, however…

_"ZZZZzzzz!"_

Walker opened one eye, as he heard someone snoring, which lead his attention and some of other young lantern's to Harold as he has fallen asleep with his head down, and he sitting on the ground near Walter who is also floating in mid-air like his father.

"Son, if you be so kind," Walker asked his son,

"Yes, father," Walter said as he began to shake Harold's shoulder,

"Mr. Jordan… wake-up," Walter said, then…

"I was paying attention!" Harold jumped, awaken as he noticed many of the lanterns are looking at him,

"I see that you got the relaxing part done, but this is involves concentrating the mind, which calms your body and strengthen your energy," Saint Walker explained to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that… I'm not really good at this type of 'meditation', all this sitting down with your eyes close, I thought of it as well… a short nap to me, you know?" he said to his professor, though Walker looked rather displeased from what he heard,

"Try again, and this time, try not to fall asleep," he said to him, as he resume his teaching while mediating,

"Sure thing…" Harold said.

**_30 minutes later…_**

"_zzzZZZzzz!_" Harold snoring once again, as Walter appeared beside himself and shook on his shoulder like before,

"Mr. Jordan, you fell asleep again… Mr. Jordan,"

"It wasn't me!" Harold jumped again, awaken as he discovered both the counselor and the rest of the young lantern are gone,

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked Walter as he got up,

"They all went to their next course, and we're about to be late for ours," Walter said, before he and Harold immediately left the chamber, and on their way to their next course.

**Experimental Course…**

A large room filled with tubes, chemicals, and certain serums and particles each on several table. In somewhat resembles a simple chemistry class, as it's filled with all the colored lanterns, including the young Star Sapphire/nurse in training/princess of Zamaron, Starphia, attending the course; and waiting for their professor, Mr Alie'on, as he's writing some formulas on the glass board. As Starphia is about to walk passed the third table,

"Hey Starphia," she stopped and turned to the Red Lantern, Zilox, as he sit next to an Orange Lantern, who is the exact replica of his father, Larfleeze **(That's right, even the greedy lantern has a kid)**, but with more manners and intelligence (courtesy of the serum he and his father been taking.)

"You looking ravishing as usual," Zilox said while giving her a creepy smile, which gives Starphia the creeps; as she's aware of his obsessive crush on her, as he's aware she finds him repulsive.

"You know, if you ever needed a lab buddy, I'm available for you, my pretty pink princess," he said before he winked at her, Starphia gave him the frown,

"Of numbers of time I told you, that's never gonna happen," she said to him as she immediately walked away from him, heading to a table a few distance from him,

As Starphia took her seat, she spotted Harold came in with Walter, she smiled and waved to him,

"Harold, over here," she called out to him, which brought his attention, "Starphia," Harold said as he walked over to her. Zilox glared at him as he walked passed him,

"It would seems the Pink serum works better with Green goo than Red plasma, showing more reaction as they mix," the Orange Lantern said while doing his own experiment with the tubes, Zilox glared at him,

"Shut-up Larreef," he said, as when times like this Larreef makes better jokes than him, even when he's not trying to be funny.

"I didn't know you into this chemistry stuff," Harold said as he sat next to her,

"There are certain ingredients made for medicine… that, and I rather take this than the other class my aunt teaches," Starphia explained,

"I see…don't want your aunt following you everywhere, considering you're a princess and all," Harold said,

"I take it someone told you I'm from royalty," Starphia said, as she didn't expect Harold to learn about her royalty so soon.

"Just my roommate and his sister… I don't suppose you already have a prince by any chance," he asked,

"From where I'm from, there's hardly any prince, there's not even a king," Starphia said,

"Well, I may not be royalty, but I do consider myself a prince back in my world," he said.

"_Cough-Liar_" Harold heard that 'cough' from Kihwog as he sits next to Walter on the table right next to him and Starphia,

"So you too own the sector of your galaxies?" Starphia asked,

"In a way, yes," Harold answered,

_'Cough-No-you-don't'_ Kihwog did it again, which slowly gets on Harold's nerve,

"Then, you know any princesses?" Starphia asked,

"I'm lookin' at one right now," Harold said while glancing at her,

'_Cough-Poozer!'_ Kihwog did it once more, which defiantly got Harold's nerve as he turned to him,

"_Cough-Knock-it-off!_" Harold 'coughed' for Kihwog, telling him to stop that, which quickly caught Starphia's attention.

"Are you coming down with something? Is your temperature going down or burning up? I have my kit," she said as she's about to pull out her kit until Harold stopped her,

"No-no, I'm fine… though, now that you mentioned the temperature, it is getting a little hot in here," he said to her,

"The temperature here seems fine to me, why you say that?" she asked as she's a little confused,

"I guess because I felt that by sitting right next to you," Harold said,

"I don't understand what you mean by-" she said until a thought occurred to her,

"Oh…" she giggled and blushes. After finishing writing the formulas, Mr. Alie'on turned to his students,

"In this course, you shall practice and study the experiment of certain mix of particles and serums. A simple exercise in case you were to mix either an antidote to cure a disease, or to mix something toxic and explosive, all in considered of certain mix you added. You can choose to work on your own, or with a partner; and remember, you can only mix the particle with one serum, adding another will cause an unstable reaction to the particles," he explained to them.

Many have started their experiment on their own and some with their partner, some mixed with poison acid, as some mixed with sleeping potions, some even mixed with monstrous goo.

"I wonder what would pink serum look mixed with green particles?" Starphia said while holding the test tubes,

"Why don't we find out," Harold said as he brought the empty beaker out for her to mix the two, they watched they reaction as it formulates a glow in the beaker, as it shines like a star,

"It's amazing," she said, Harold turned to her with a smile,

"Not as amazing as your smile," he said, she turned to him as they glanced at each other.

Zilox glare at Harold, filled with both hatred and jealousy as he watched him charmed the Zamaranian he obsessed with,

"Think you make good chemistry," he said while some mixing 'two' serums with a particle in a beaker, as it cause a massive reaction and enlarged particles, completely unstable and ready to 'pop' out of control.

"Let's see how you mix with this, Howard," he said as he quickly position the beaker, and making his first target,

**_Pop (Zoom!)_**

The first particle shot out and…

**_Break!_**

"Aah!" Starphia shrieked after the particle broke the beaker right in front of her and Harold, Harold turned to Zilox as he gave him an evil grin on his face,

"What is your problem?" Harold yelled at him,

"I don't have a problem… just a solution," Zilox said as position the beaker to target him this time,

**_Pop (Zoom!)_**

Harold saw it coming as he quickly dodged it, it deflected to the wall and hit to the ceiling damaging one of the large metal bars.

"Stop it this instant!" Mr Alie'on said to him and used his tentacles to take the beaker from him, until Zilox saw him coming and quickly position the beaker at him,

"Stop this!" he said,

**_Pop (Zoom!) Pop (Zoom!)_**

He was shot right between the eyes, and on his forehead, knocking him out, Zilox continue shooting more unstable particles, causing destruction to the room. Some lanterns hid to avoid the shots and some activating their rings to form a shield deflecting the attack. Though mostly, Zilox kept targeting Harold as he kept dodging all the shots, as he just hid behind the pillar,

"You can't run from me Howard," Zilox called out to him and kept shooting more unstable particles,

"Come on Harold, what would dad- I'm mean, Green Lantern do when…" he said to himself, and then he looked at his ring, then a though occurred to him,

"Make a construct," he said, as he has an idea,

"Come on out you coward, so I can blast you to bits," he heard Zilox calling for him, so he got up.

Harold stepped away from the pillar and out of the open, looking directly at Zilox, Starphia appeared from her hiding place as she gasped seeing Harold about to be shot by Zilox's unstable particles,

"Got'cha" Zilox said as he finally positioned the beaker to his target wide open, and…

**_Pop (Zoom!)_**

The particle coming right at him,

"Harold," Starphia cried, but little did they know… Harold smirk,

"Batter-up," he said as he activated his ring to quickly form a green baseball bat, and at the right moment… he swung and hit the particle, as it flew right back to…

**_Bam!_**

It hit Zilox right to the front, causing him to drop the beaker to the ground and crashed into the table, hurt and slowly lose conscious,

"You're out," Harold said to him, as Starphia smiled in relieve. But it's a little too soon to proclaim victory, as one last particle is still on the beaker, as…

**_Pop (Zoom!)_**

It shoots, deflected from the wall, and hit the large metal bar from the ceiling, which cause it to come down, Harold saw it, as he noticed it's coming down… and it's about fall where Starphia is standing!

"Starphia!" he yelled as he ran and quickly grabbed her and…

**_CRASH!_**

They sled through the floor away from the large metal bar before it almost crushed them, Starphia noticed Harold held her in his strong arms, as he protected her from harm. Her heart won't stop beating from every moment she's close to him. Harold looked at her to make sure she's okay,

"Harold, you… saved me," Starphia smiled,

"Yeah, I… did," Harold said, as he noticed she gently place her hand on his cheek, and they glanced at each other's eyes for a very brief moment, until…

"What is this?" they all turned to the third guardian with three Green Lantern counselors, as he saw the room is a complete disaster,

"Who is responsible for this damage?" the third demand, as the two Lanterns went to aid Mr. Alie'on as he slowly regained consciousness,

All the young lanterns, even the professor, turned and glare at the unconscious Zilox, who lies on the broken table hurt. The third sighed,

"Why am I not surprise this is caused by you Mr. Zilox," he said and ordered the counselor to take the unconscious Red Lantern to their custody with the use of his ring,

"First you will be taken to the infirmary, and then to the chamber for your punishment… I'll be sure your father hears about this," the third said as Zilox is taken out of room, he turned to the young lanterns,

"As for all of you, you may resume your schedule and head to your next course at once… as you were," he said before he left the room.

Many of the young lanterns begin to leave, though Harold and Starphia stood behind,

"Surely there's a way to thank you for saving me," she said, Harold rubbed the back of his head,

"Well, that's not really necessary, I just want to make sure you're safe an-" he cut off when Starphia kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to smile and the hormones kicked back in,

"Though I… wouldn't mind trying that chemistry we did earlier," he said,

"When we mixed the serum with the particles?" she asked,

"Yes, only I can be the particle, and you can be the serum, so let's see how we react when we…" he begins to lean and closing in on her lips, until…

**_Splat!_**

"Mnh-mmh!" it caught Harold by surprise, as his mouth is covered by pink goo like substance, somewhat as glue,

"Keep your smutty mouth away from niece," Starphia turned and saw her aunt Zelma, with his ring activated,

"Auntie," Starphia said, before her aunt stormed right in,

"I heard destruction from down the hall, I have to make sure you're not hurt," Zelma said while checking on her niece,

"But I'm fine," Starphia said to her,

"Not to me you're not, I'm taking you to the infirmary this instant," Zelma said as she activated her ring and used it to grab her niece, Starphia turned to Harold as she's being pulled away from him,

"Mww-mnn," Harold try to say something to her, but her aunt already took her away. By then, he tries to get to goo off him, but then his roommates appeared,

"That display you did was indiscreet, but rather a courageous move," Walter complimented him,

"Mmn-nmmm-Mwnn," Harold murmured,

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to understand what you're saying," Walter said to him,

"I got this," Kihwog stepped in as he grabbed whole of the goo, and…

**_Tear!_**

Kihwog torn off the pink goo right off of Harold, and tossed it aside,

"That lady has some nerve when she-" he started to complain until he suddenly felt the pain on his mouth from when Kihwog torn the pink goo off him, **(Pretty similar to how women waxed themselves, and go through the pain.)**

"Oow-ouu! That's smart! Oow-aah!" he covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled in pain of the sting.

"It's probably best you don't move your mouth too much for the next few minutes," Walter advised him,

"Considering he almost tried a plant one on the princess," Kihwog teased him,

"Muh! I almost had her," Harold said, when he tried to score a kiss from the Star Sapphire/nurse in training/Zamaranian princess he likes,

"Well despite the event, let's hope for next time for better my friend," Walter comforting him,

"Whatever you say, oh wise one," Harold rolled his eyes,

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting myself some grub," Kihwog said as he begin to leave the room,

"Shall we?" Walter asked Harold, he was silent for a moment until,

"… Sure, why not," Harold answered, before he mumbled again as he still feel his mouth soar. He and Walter followed Kihwog out of the course, considering how damage it is.

Why would a simple chemistry cause so much destruction?

**_To be continued..._**

**Reviews please, and thank you!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a lot of felt in this update, I hope you enjoy this.  
**

**Sounddrive****; Just like his father in so many ways**

**Guest****; Yea, I wasn't sure about that at first, but I had a thought of having certain characters of the series have at least a child, or children. I hope you understand that my 'anonymous' friend.**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; I figure of adding some action in that course, and for Harold to play his role as the 'hero' and saved the girl in the end, if you know what I'm saying.**

**meline387****; Tell me about it girlfriend!**

**darklantern12****; That's what he get for trying to get close to her niece (beware the overprotective aunt!)**

**Superfan44****; Thank you for your review my new friend. ^_^**

**Earth, Antarctica Storage…**

Hal is led by his old friend, as he guided him inside the storage, they appeared at the bar edge, where they view how huge this place is, as the entire storage it built underground. Almost everything is filled with numbers of boxes and crates that has been stored and kept away for years, decades even.

"We hid yours very well, it's been years since I last saw it; though some of my co-workers hid it from different place to place, here and there. It's here somewhere, though… it will take days, weeks if necessary to find it," his friend explained to him,

"I don't care… as soon as I find it, the sooner I go find my son," Hal said as he's not gonna give up until he finds what he came for.

**The Lantern Corps Academy, Mess Hall…**

The three roommates sitting on the same table, enjoying their meal, Harold had himself a sandwich, Walter had some salad and fruits, and Kihwog a large beetle stuffed with steamy larva's. He already cracked it open, and let out a hot steam from it,

"Whooh! That's hot," he said as he looked as his meal.

"Yes she is," Harold said which caught Kihwog and Walter's attention as they noticed Harold rarely even touched his sandwich as he looked distracted with a smile, by then, they turned to where he is looking at as they discovered Harold is glancing over to the Red Lantern Volkregian girl he also likes, as she's sitting at a table near the corner, eating her meal by herself, **(Like her father)**

"Don't tell me he still fantasized about Rayza," Kihwog said to Walter,

"He hasn't took his eyes off her ever since we came here," Walter point out. After that, Harold got off his chair,

"Listen… I'll be right back real quick," he said to them, then he started walking to where Rayza is, they watched him,

"I won't be surprise if he gets his heart broken," Kihwog said,

"I just hope there won't be any trouble," Walter worried a bit.

_"Okay Harold, you are about to approach a very attractive, highly skillful, alien girl, who's apparently... out of your league, and seem more... experience. But you can do this as long as you don't say anything stupid, you can do this,"_ Harold whispered to himself, before he finally reached the table,

"Hey Rayza," he approached her with a smile, Rayza carelessly looked at him for a moment, then looked away, Harold cleared his throat a bit, and begin to act all cool,

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all by yourself, maybe, you would like accompany?" he asked,

"No," she declined, that didn't work, so he said,

"Okay then… if you're not busy, we could hangout sometimes, perhaps work together?"

"I work better alone," she declined once more. Then he tried some compliments, as he said,

"Well… I'm up for a training buddy, and I wouldn't mind having someone… both amazing and talented as you to train with," which finally got her attention, though not what he had hoped as Rayza gave him a stern look,

"Instead of wasting your breath, you should be training more, because when you're up against an enemy, flattery will get you killed," she said to him before she looked away again and drank some of her glass of water,

_"If only you told me 'that' sooner,"_ Harold whispered to himself as he recalled the crazy Yellow Lantern girl he encountered back in combat practice. Not much progress as he had planned, so instead he thought of something to get her attention again, then a thought occurred to him which would definitely get her attention,

"I've been told from my dad that he once encountered your dad years ago… Razor, is it?" he said. A very bad move, which instead…

**_Break!_**

Harold startled when he saw Rayza breaks her glass cup with her grasps, and noticed her whole body suddenly glow flaming red. It caught some lanterns attention, including Kihwog and Walter, as she got up from the chair,

"Go away!" she said angrily,

"I-Is it something I said? Did I-" Harold asked until he stepped back when Rayza gave him a deathly glare with her red and black eyes, filled with rage and hatred,

"GO AWAY!" she yelled at him as her ring activated, ready to attack him. Until…

"There you are Jordan, we've been looking all over for you," Kihwog said, before he quickly grabbed him from behind,

"Excuse us," he said to Rayza before he immediately took Harold away from her. As they left, Rayza, slowly calmed herself, causing the glowing flaming red disappeared, back to her original form. Then afterwards, she left the table and flew out of the mess hall to clear her head.

Kihwog placed Harold down, back to their table,

"What did you do?" Kihwog ask to him, wondering what he said or did that almost cause Rayza to nearly go in full fury,

"All I did is talked to her and asked her she needed accompany and hanging out later; she said no both of them, so I brought up about my dad and her dad, and then she turned all red and everything," Harold explained.

"Oooh, you shouldn't have done that," Kihwog said, making Harold look confused,

"I forgot to mention, that she gets very upset when her father is brought up," Walter said,

"How is that?" Harold asked with his arms folded,

"She display her rejection of sharing any of her social life that involves communication of her relatives," Walter explained,

"Come again?" Harold didn't get that,

"She doesn't wanna talk about him… I was told from my pop that nobody had seen Razer since they defeated the Manhunters years ago," Kihwog explained,

"I heard he went out through space to search for his lost love," Walter point out,

"Which is ridiculous, I was also told she disintegrated into space after she released that virus, there is no way she still be alive out there," Kihwog said with disbelief.

**Meanwhile in the Forgotten Zone, Volkreg…**

At the central lake, where the artificial intelligent being, Aya, is sitting on the stone alone, staring at the lake. She is saddened as today is the anniversary of her marriage with Razer, she misses him dearly, as this place reminds her of their first anniversary years ago…

**_(20 years ago…_**

**_Razer and Aya are walking through the forest, with her eyes closed and Razer guiding her from behind,_**

**_"Can I open them?" she asked,_**

**_"Not yet, we're almost there," Razer said as they continued walking. After a minute, they made it to the spot, as Razer turned to his wife,_**

**_"You can open your eyes now," he said, Aya opened her eyes, as she's astonished to see a huge lake, as it sparkles, enlighten the beauty of the surroundings,_**

**_"What is this place?" she asked,_**

**_"This is the central lake, a place filled with nature and peace, I use to come here as a child years ago, it used to be my secret place, until I decided to share it with you," Razer said._**

**_"It's beautiful," Aya said as she stared at the lake, then felt Razer's arms wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her into an embrace,_**

**_"You're beautiful," he said to her,_**

**_"Happy Anniversary," he said, she turned to him,_**

**_"What's an anniversary?" she asked,_**

**_"Oh right, you don't know much about the tradition," he said as he forgotten she has yet to learn when it comes to holidays and traditions._**

**_"An anniversary is the celebration for a special day. Like celebrating the day on someone's birth, or the day of the war ended. In certain cases, the husband and wife celebrate and exchange gifts on their day; such as today, is the anniversary for the first year of our marriage," he explained. At that moment, he noticed Aya looked away from him, with a sad look on her face,_**

**_"What's wrong?" he asked,_**

**_"You've given me something special, such as this…" Aya looked at the lake,_**

**_"And yet, I failed to give you something special in return," she said, Razer smiled as he turned her body towards his, and said,_**

**_"I don't need you to give me anything, because I already have something special," she looked at him as they face each other,_**

**_"Having you in my life," he held her close, comforting her,_**

**_"I love you Aya," he said, as he brought a smile on her face,_**

**_"I love you Razer… and Happy Anniversary," she said, right before Razer placed his hand on her cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes, and not long as their lips were pulled into a kiss; celebrating their love for one another.)_**

Those years of celebrating was the best thing in her life, even better by the time their children were born, until that time when _'they'_ came and took Razer away; she end up celebrating their anniversary apart from him… alone, which saddens her deeply. Plus, unaware of her daughter's whereabouts, by the time Razer was taken, Rayza ran away from home two years after; with her possible guess that she's somewhere in the galaxy searching for her father. She worries deeply for them, as she wishes she could have done something, but… with the body she has, she is unable to pursue. Her new body is very different from her previous, instead of her skin being green, it is pale skin tone similar to Razer's, instead of her systems filled with wires and powered systems, it is filled with senses and procreation. She's not fully artificial like before, but she's not completely organic either; for that, her children inherited certain 'parts' from her, especially her daughter.

"Mother," she heard a voice of a 10 year-old artificial Volkregian boy, she wasn't completely alone, as she still has her second child and only son, Blayd. She turned to him as he appeared with his small dark gray tunic with long black sleeves, black-graying pants, and gray boots, he almost look like his father, minus the markings since he's too young to have those yet, though he has his mother's artificial blue eyes, and her personality. Even though he works as a small farmer, his skills relates to technology similar to both his parents, but mostly inventions; when he finds certain parts and devices from certain places, he converted them in his own invention, something he considered a hobby he learned from his mother over the years. He walked over to her with a smile,

"I made you something," he said, as he pulled at a wrapped box from behind his back, he handed it to her, Aya unwrapped and opened it and saw… a small crafted bowl, handmade and decorated,

Even though Blayd loves to invent things with high-tech devices, he also likes to make things homemade, such as a special gift to his mother.

"It's wonderful, I love it," she said as she hugged her little inventor,

"I thought this might cheer you up," he said to her,

"Cheer me up?" Aya is confused,

"You'll… see what I mean, I'm about to gather some crops and then start supper," he said, he's also a good cook. Then he started leaving, "I'll see you home," he said as he left.

Aya is still confused about what he said earlier, then she looked at the bowl before she pulled it out of the box, and analyzed her son's craftsmanship, by then, she turned it over and discovered a small writing craved under it, she scanned it as it reads;

**_"Everything's going to be okay."_**

Aya shed a tear when she read the message her son left her, she sometimes forget he can see right through her, and has his way of comforting her. Such a clever boy she has, much like his father.

At that moment, Aya slightly pulled down her right sleeve, where she revealed a 'mark' on her wrist; it symbolize a tradition of married couples sustain their love with a mark on both wrist, like wedding rings. _"Happy Anniversary… Razer,"_ she whispered, thinking of her husband.

**Throughout the galaxy, in the ship's cell…**

Razer sitting on the floor, looking at his 'mark' on his right wrist,

_"Happy Anniversary… Aya,"_ Razer whispered, thinking of his wife; to think, after all those years, when he thought he lost her after the Manhunter's invasion; but was able to find her alive in the far galaxy and brought her back to his home planet where they wed and built a life together. He was happy to be reunited with his love, even happier when their children were born; part of him regrets leaving his family all those years, but he was giving no choice as he did it in order to protect them. By the time he rolled his sleeve back up, he heard a voice…

"Hello Razer…" he turned to the bars as the captain appeared, along with his two crew members,

"Do I have a surprise for you," the captain said while giving him a sinister grin, Razer doesn't know what it is, but know for the fact he's going to find out sooner than later. And it ain't going to be pleasant.

**The Lantern Corps Academy…**

After another long day, the young lanterns begin to return to their quarters, Harold is walking with his roommates, exhausted from all the courses he went, and from the two Red Lanterns trying to kill him.

On their way, Harold noticed all the colored lanterns are heading the same direction, though all the Red Lanterns across the other side from them are heading in the opposite direction.

"Say… why are all the Reds going to the same sector?" he said his roommates,

"Because of their irrational behaviors, the guardians are more comfortable of having Red Lanterns placed in their own sector, and in a far distant away from the other lanterns," Walter explained,

"Plus, some of them get to have their own quarters, those lucky poozers," Kihwog is a little pissed,

Harold looked back to the Reds, as he was able to spot Rayza with them, he watched her as she follows the other Red Lanterns to their sector. By then, a thought occurred to him,

"Ever wondered what they do over there?" he asked them, the two stopped and turned to him with an unsatisfied expression,

"What?" Harold asked, wondering why they're looking at him that way, Kihwog went first,

"Don't… even… think about it," he said,

"About what?" Harold is confused,

"About going over there," Kihwog said.

"I was just asking what they even do over there," Harold said,

"No other lanterns have ever access over to the Red Sector, and even so, there is a high possible chance they come out severely wounded," Walter enlightened,

"You don't say," Harold raised an eye-brow,

"Harold, I'm warning you; if you even think of stepping into the Red Sector, they'll tear you apart and you'll get in major trouble from the counselors if you trespass their turf," Kihwog warned him,

"Geez worry much," Harold rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, this is no joke, don't get any ideas about going over there," Kihwog said,

"It is more than best not intrude their territory… at least, for your sake Mr. Jordan," Walter backed him up,

"Fine, if you guys worried about it that much, I won't go over there," Harold said, though they don't seem convinced. So Harold did they the old 'you have my word' oath as he raised his right hand,

"I promise, as a Green Lantern, I won't cross over to the Red Sector," Harold said, which seems convincing enough for them as they both continue their way back to their quarter. However, from where he's from, they're completely unaware of Harold's left hand behind his back, as he has his fingers crossed. Oh boy.

What the heck man?

**_To be continued..._**

**Please reviews after you read this, and thank you!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've done a lot of work in this, and hope you might like this. Enjoy!  
**

**Superfan44****; I hope this chapter answer your question**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; Still thinking of him as a player**

**meline387****; Thanks for your review, and I also cried on the anniversary part**

**Sounddrive****; Glad you liked it**

**Luminesyra****; It's okay, I'm pleased for your review and glad you like my story**

**darklantern12****; You might find this update more interesting than the last one**

**Through the galaxy, in the unknown ship…**

The captain entered the main quarter as his two crew members followed him while keeping Razer in black energy chain on his wrists,

"Set him down," the captain ordered his crew members, as they set Razer down on a chair,

"You probably wonder why I brought you here, Razer," the captain said with his hands behind his back and gazing at the stars in front of him,

"If it's another one of your stories of you planning to conquer the universe, I prefer to stay in my cell than listen to you, Black Head," Razer said, knowing that pissed the captain off when he called him that. The Black Lantern captain turned to him as his body glowing black, along with his eyes, he glare at him with his deathly black eyes,

"That's Black Hand to you worthless excuse for a scum…" Black Hand yelled at him, as he hates it when someone mispronounces his name, mostly on purpose. His body stopped glowing as he calmed himself down,

"I brought you here because I have an installment set and ready to run, and you're the perfect test subject for it," Black Hand said, Razer became silent,

"But before we get you ready, I thought I first introduced you to my beloved wife… since she highly recommended you from the very start," he said as he turned to the door as it slid opened, Razer is a little surprise someone like him actually have a companion. They both heard a door slide open,

"I believe you two have met," Black Head said, before Razer turned to the captain's wife, and made his eyes grew wide,

"Long time no see, Razer," said the one and only angel… of the Red Lanterns with one hand on her hip,

"Bleez," Razer is shocked to see her after all those years.

**Meanwhile, in the Lantern Corps Academy, quarter…**

Both Walter and Kihwog are deeply asleep, though Harold is wide awake, as he's finishing painting red color over his green ring, after that, he quietly hid the small jar of paint in a small cabinet under his bed. Then he's about to leave the quarter,

_"Sorry guys, but something like this makes me want to check it out,"_ Harold whispered while looking at his sleeping roommate. By then he snuck quietly through the door, and left the quarter; on his way to… the Red Sector.

_**Few minutes later…**_

Harold made it to the other side and stood in front of the hallway that lead straight to the Red Sector, he looked around to make sure no counselors, or even that lizard-worm, are around; as the coast is clear. He quickly and quietly walked through hallway, entering the Red Sector, as he continues walking, he looked around him notice how everything is all red; the walls, ceilings, floors, doors, lockers, even the lights,

"These people sure are committed," he said. Then he stopped as he spotted three shadows coming his way, he looked around for a place to avoid being seen, until he spot an opened door on his right and quickly ran in to it.

Now Harold found himself inside the male's locker room, which is also in red, but with a tad of black around the lockers,

"Kinda reminds me of summer camp back in Lake Forest," he said to himself, and then he heard some footsteps coming; he quickly looked around again for a place to hide before…

Three alien Red Lanterns appeared, one bulky with a spiky tail, one disfigured wearing a red trenched cloak, and one average size but has four legs all wearing red boots, all came back from training and about to hit the showers,

"You both heard about that new Green Lantern took down the Zox twins?" the four legged one said, before he started taking off her boots,

"I bet he learned it from his old man," the disfigured one said as he took off his cloak, revealing many of his scars, burns, and rash skin,

"That Hal Jordan guy…? I doubt," the bulky one said with disbelief while placing some of his armor in his locker.

As the three lanterns put up their gears and uniforms in their lockers, they're unaware of Harold… hiding inside a locker behind them, he stood still and quiet while watching and listening to their conversation through the small holes,

"Hey, do you guys know where the party is at again?" the four-legged one said after he got his towel,

"You always forget things," the bulky one said after he closed his locker,

"You know it's down in quarter 3 where all the Reds go," the disfigured one said while holding his cream for his damaged skin,

"I only asked because I don't want a repeat about what happen last time when this Orange lantern crashed in, and we have to be somewhere else when we…" the four legged one continues talking as he and the other two are leaving their lockers and own their way to the showers.

After they left, Harold, quietly opened the locker, and made sure the coast is clear again,

"A party," he raised an eye-brow, showing interest, then he turned to the lockers as he has an idea.

**Quarter 3…**

The textures of the surround are covered in red stones and minerals, some area have spikes on the floor but many of them on the ceiling, and there are some have rubbles and cracks on the walls. This place can be mistaken for a torture room or an interior prison, but instead it's a huge room filled with Red Lanterns, some flying, some arguing, even some fighting, it's considered a party with loud music but mostly rough housing and some riot.

Rayza leaned against a wall near the edge of the corner, as she's by herself as usual, until two female lanterns appeared,

"Hey Rayza, aren't you gonna join in, you're missing all the fun," the first female said,

"And there are lots of strong guys asking about you," the second said, Rayza turned away from them and folded her arms,

"And I told you both, I am not interested in any of this foolishness," she said to them.

"Suits yourself, all the hot guys for us," the first said,

_"She's so weird,"_ the second whispered as they both left her alone. Rayza didn't care about what people say behind her back, and she's not interested in finding a relationship; some lanterns, Red and other colored, try to ask her out and many try to win her heart, but she 'rejected' every last one of them, especially Antroy. It didn't took her long to discover his obsessive crush on her ever since she got here, no matter how much she kept rejecting him he keeps coming back. Her mind is more focus on important things; such as, continue working undercover for her mentor, Bleez, in order to search and rescue her father. She'll never forget what happened that day…

**_(5 years ago, Forgotten Zone…_**

**_Rayza, 10 years old, staring at her father as he's about to be taken by 'them', the Black Lanterns, under the order of their leader/captain, Black Hand, as he about to take Razer as his prisoner, but then allowed him to say good-bye to his family first._**

**_"Father please, don't leave me all alone," Rayza is in tears, not wanting to lose her father,_**

**_"You won't be alone, you'll be with your mother and brother, they need you here," Razer said to her, Rayza wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him,_**

**_"But I need you here," she shed in tears, Razer hugged her, comforting her, as he too is sadden of leaving his family,_**

**_"I won't be gone forever, just know that I love you all very much, and I'll miss you every day," he said, while looking at her face once more, and wiping away her tears,_**

**_"You're strong Rayza, don't ever forget that," Razer said to her while staring at her eyes. Through that moment was over when two black energy cuffs appeared and cuffed Razer's wrist, and got pulled him away from Razer, and now held hostage by two lanterns, Black Hand approached him,_**

**_ "You said your good-byes, now it's time for us to leave," he said to him, as he's now taking Razer as his prisoner. He turned to his crew,_**

**_"Get that brat out of my sight," he ordered one of the members, as one approached Rayza, making her walk towards her mother and her 5 year old brother, as they are guarded by the other two lanterns with their black energy spears, Rayza kept her eyes on Black Hand and her captive father, along with the Black Ship appeared as they're about to board the ship._**

**_Rayza breathe heavily as her faced turned from sadness to anger, she clenched both her hands, as the full of hatred and rage took over her body. By then, she slipped passed the lantern, as she ran after Black Hand and yelled,_**

**_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Rayza charged at Black Hand, she pulled out her knife from her pocket and about to strike him from behind, but with no success, as Black Hand slapped the weapon off her hand, grabbed Rayza by the neck with one hand, and held her up off her feet to mid air,_**

**_ "Rayza!" Aya cried when she saw the Black Lantern have Rayza in his grasp, her mother wanted to save her but the two Black Lanterns blocked her way with their energy spears, and Blayd cling behind Aya, frighten._**

**_"Didn't your parents tell you, you shouldn't play with knives… you could hurt someone," Black Hand said while squeezing Rayza's throat, choking her,_**

**_"Let her go!" Razer yelled, Black Hand turned to him, which led Rayza to think fast and quickly pull out another knife from her pocket and…_**

**_Stab!_**

**_"AH!" Black Hand responded to the pain of a knife stabbed on his arm, causing him to release Rayza from his grasped, Rayza was about to stab him again, but wasn't quick enough when…_**

**_Slap!_**

**_Black Hand slapped her to the face with his back hand, that lead Rayza drop her second knife as she fell and slid to the ground, just when she's about to get back up, Black Hand came and stomp his foot on her torso, keeping her back flat on the ground,_**

**_"Since you like playing with sharp objects, let me show you mine," he said aiming his activated ring towards her, forming a construct of a black energy blade, Rayza stare at it as near her face,_**

**_"I've seen sharper blades than that, Black Head," she glare at him. He is now pissed, as his eyes and body glow flaming black,_**

**_"That's Black Hand to you, you little-" he yells while he's about to lunge his blade at her, threaten to go for the kill…_**

**_"Stop! Don't do it…" Black Hand stopped his blade near her throat, when he heard Razer' plead,_**

**_"She's just a child, leave her be," Black Hand's glow disappeared, then turned to him once again as he plead to him,_**

**_ "It's me you want, she has nothing to do with this… please, don't kill her," Razer begged him, in hope to save his daughter from his attack. There was a brief moment between the two, as Black Hand slowly looked back down to Rayza, by then… his black blade disappeared, away from Rayza,_**

**_ "Consider yourself lucky I'm in a good mood," he said before he lift his foot off her, and just when Rayza is about to get back up again,_**

**_"But before I go-" Black Hand smirked when…_**

**_KICK!_**

**_"AAH!" Rayza cried after he kicked her to the stomach, he kicked her so hard, he could almost damage her insides, she coughed and clenched body in absolute pain,_**

**_"Be a good little farm girl… and stay in the dirt like a weakling you are," he said to her right before he walked away from her, he turned to Razer as he's giving him a glare,_**

**_"What…? You said 'don't kill her'," he kept the smirk, before he ordered all his crew members to depart. As they all left to broad the ship, Aya and Blayd immediately rushed over to Rayza, as she struggles to get back up as she's still in pain._**

**_All the lanterns abroad and about to take off, Rayza, along with her mother and brother turned to Razer with distress, as he looked back at them one last time before the door close. The ship finally took off ground and started to fly away, leaving Rayza to watch her father taken away from her, away from their home planet and off into the far galaxy in space.)_**

_"I'll make them all pay," _she whispered with anger, her eyes glow red and black, along with her body glowing flaming red full of rage and hate; not only she harvest with anger, but mostly… revenge. Until that moment is interrupted when something caught her attention as her eyes and body stopped glowing.

She spotted a male, wearing a red cloak, a black helmet covering top face, black pants, and red boots as he appeared through the entrance; she examine him and clarified he's not from around this sector. She memorized all the Red Lanterns in the sector, and there's rarely any new recruits serving under Red for years. So she examine the ring he's wearing from the far distant, a simple technique she learned from her mother, analyzing it as the texture is similar but the structure of it is incorrect, as it's been painted over. And the fact the male is a human, she got off the wall and unfolded her arms after what she discovered,

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she knows exactly who that is.

"Whoa!" Harold is amazed how big this place is; reminds him at the time he snuck into a senior party at the abandon warehouse next to the truck rally, he had a good time there before the police came and wrecked the party. Considering he's now in a room full of Red Lantern aliens, he was able to gather some clothes from the locker room and disguised himself so nobody would recognize him. He was having a good moment, until…

"Hey you!" he heard a voice, as it came from a Red Lantern from his group,

_"Oh boy,"_ Harold whispered as he was hoping nobody would notice him, so he tried to walk away,

"I'm talking to you…" Harold stopped and then turned around, as he's been approached by a group of alien Red Lanterns; three males, one short and rather chubby, one about Harold's size but his skin is both rough and scaly, and one very tall but has a tongue of a reptile, and two females, one with a strong buff body, and one with a slender figure but with four arms.

"He doesn't look all that dangerous," said the four-armed female with a small voice,

"How is it we never seen you before?" the scaly male asked him,

"I…" Harold said, but then he cleared his throat and toned down his voice,

"I've… been in hiding… in certain places nobody even bothered to look," he said. Then noticed the tall male looking down at him, getting a closer look at him,

"You seem rather small and less pasty to be one of us," he said as he slid his tongue out,

"Identify yourself, where you from?" the scaly male said,

"I'm…" Harold looked around while thinking of a name, as he spotted to two aliens in hand-to-hand combat, as he noticed both their fist clashed at each other with full strength; thus gave him an idea for a name as he turned back to the group, waiting for his answer.

"Beat Knuckles, from…" he said then took a quick glance over to one of the tables, and spotted a glass filled with green goo-like substance and a very huge beetle; as it's still alive in there,

"Beetlgoob," he said to them,

"Beetlgoob… what kind of messed up planet is that?" said the buff female with her arms folded on her chest,

"Your kind of planet according to that ugly face of yours," the chubby male teased her, which cause her to power up full red,

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled before attacking him, beating him to the pulp; she's easily short-tempered. The group turned back to 'Beat Knuckles',

"… So what are you in for?" the scaly male asked, which made 'Beat Knuckles' look confused,

"Being a Red Lantern, did you steal something?" he explained,

"Destroyed something?" the tall one said,

"Burned something to the ground?" the four-armed female said,

"Oh… well, I…. did once steal a disk from the store…" Beat Knuckles said, though he noticed they are nowhere near impressed. Then Harold recalled that Red Lanterns are people with hate and rage, as they show no mercy and like to cause trouble and destruction, which led him to expand his story more but with a little 'spice' to it; considering he's an expert of both acting and lying back at home.

"As I gave it to my girlfriend, who I stole from my best friend…" he said, brought the attention from the buff female, while locking her arm around the chubby male's neck, as he continues,

"Then she and I went to the central park, and burned everything down to ashes so we can dance over it… and right before I dumped her and left her in pain," he added the finishing touch, now waiting for the response from the group and hope they bought his story. The scaly male approach, getting close to face, Harold hold his breath and feel his heart racing, fearing he's seeing right through his lies and his disguise,

"Conniving, unmerciful, and sinister…" the scaly said while glaring at him straight to the eyes, Harold's head is sweating as they stare at each other for a brief moment… until, he gave him a smirk,

"I like that," he said and backed away from him. Harold quietly sighed in relieve, thinking he almost blew his cover, then he noticed the female wrapped her four arms around his left arm,

"Why don't you hang with us Knuckles?" the four-armed female asked while looking arouse,

"I-I shouldn't, I'm-" he said until he felt a hand on his right shoulder, as he turned and looked up to the tall one,

"We're not taking 'no' for an answer, in fact… we're about to settle some rounds at that group over there," he said with his tongue slid out again, and looked over to the other group of Red Lantern at a court area,

"We could have you playing in our team," the scaly male said to 'Beat Knuckles'. Since Harold can't seem to think of a way to get away from them, he had no choice but to play along as 'Beat Knuckles' in order to avoid any suspicion. So...

"… I suppose one round won't hurt," he said,

"Good answer," said the buff female smirked while still holding the chubby male in her strong lock arm,

"Hey Krog, we got ourselves a new player," the scaly male yelled over to the other group, as he, his group, and now a tag along 'Beat Knuckles' are heading to where they are. As they left, Rayza watched them from behind as she saw and heard the whole thing,

"What are you doing Jordan?" Rayza said while glaring at the disguised Green Lantern who is now hanging with a group of Red Lanterns.

What are you thinking man?

**_To be continued..._**

**Voting time for the next update!  
**

**1) More about Rayza, along with Razer's captivity.**

**2) Harold's possible chance of not getting busted from the Red Lanterns.**

**3) Surprise me!**

**Please review and vote after you read this. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First, I wanted to apologized for not updating soon enough, I've been through busy time... depressing time... and some of my relatives just came to visit. So I hope this update would make up for lost time.  
**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; Many of the young lanterns are around Harold's age, some are 15 and some are between 16 and 17. Nah, you didn't forget, you're good.**

**Superfan44****; Uh… thanx for the review and enjoy this update.**

**Sounddrive****; Thanks for your review.**

**silverwolf****; Ask me that again in a few updates.**

**darklantern12****; Thanks for your review my 'super curious' friend.**

**meline387****; I'm sure you might like this update my friend.**

**geust****; Consider it done!**

**Babykat570****; Thanx for your review.**

**Renee Swan; Thank you for your review my new friend, and I'm sure you'll like this update.**

**The Black Lantern Ship…**

While still being guarded by two Black Lanterns, Razer is taken by surprise to see Bleez again, who was once his comrade in the Red Corps, and then his enemy before the Manhunters,

"What's the matter Razer, never thought of ever seeing me again after all those years?" Bleez walked over and stood next to her husband, Black Hand,

"It has been a long time since I last saw you… though I never considered to think a Red Lantern like you be married to this Black Lantern," Razer said. The next thing he knew, Bleez grip over his collar, giving him a deathly glare,

"Saids the one who's married to a Green Lantern you treacherous fool," she yelled at him, filled with anger and rage. Then Black Hand stepped in as he placed her hand on her shoulder,

"No need for that my love, let's not forget things have changed over the years," he said, causing Bleez to let go of Razer,

"We both know his wife is not a Green Lantern as before… considering she was rescued by '_you know who_' as they restored her in a new artificial body which is also carbon-based, thus making her a half organic life form, but with a possession of a special energy within her." Black Hand explained,

"What does Aya have to do with me here?" Razer demand to know,

"It is not your wife I'm referring to, but rather… your daughter," Black Hand pointed out,

"Rayza…" Razer said as his eyes grew wide.

**Meanwhile at the Lantern Corps Academy, Red Sector, Quarter 3…**

Rayza stood near the edge, as she's keeping her eye on the disguised Green Lantern, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid enough to blow his own cover.

At the court, Harold, aka 'Beat Knuckles', is huddled up with the group of Red Lanterns, as they're about to play a some rounds against Krog's group of Red Lanterns.

"So Murex, what's the strategy this time?" the buff female asked the team leader,

"Q'uayk will take the back corner on the left with Vaja covering him," Murex said to both Q'uayk and Vaja as they nodded for agreement,

"Rhekow will take the right with Hugorg covering her," he said to Rhekow and Hugorg,

"Why do I get to cover Rhekow, make Beat Knuckles cover her," Hugorg complained,

"He will be covering me near the front perimeter in case of any tricks they'll try to pull… and we don't want a repeat of what happened to Yowong," Murex explained to him,

"Who?" Beat Knuckles asked,

"Our last player," Vaja answered.

"So be ready for any counter-attacks and block out as many blast as possible; are there any questions before the game start?" Murex asked,

"Yeah, I have two… what game are we playing?" Beat Knuckles asked, which caused the group to look at him all surprised,

"Have you ever played Dodge, Block n' Blast?" Q'uayk asked him,

"… Not… really, I never- I mean, nobody ever had me as their team member in this game," Beat Knuckles said to them,

"Well you should consider yourself lucky you're in our team," Murex said with a sneer,

"Just watch what we do and you'll get the hang of it, no sweat," Rhekow said with a smirk,

"Saids Ms. Stink-pits over here," Hugorg said which cause Rhekow to growl at him and shoot him a deathly glare filled with Red flaming energy.

"Okay then… and about your last player… what ever happened to him, did he got into some kind of accident?" he asked. The group looked at him for a moment and then they burst into laughter, leaving Beat Knuckles clueless of what's so funny,

"You're hilarious," Rhekow said while laughing,

"That's a good one Knuckles… thinking it was an 'accident'," Q'uayk chuckled,

Harold's eyes grew wide and his mouth half opened after what he heard; he doesn't know what they're talking about, but too worried to find out,

"Alright, everybody in your positions," Murex said as he and his team break from their huddle and position themselves to start the game.

Harold stood near Murex, as they next to the line that separates them from Krog's group, who are already in their position,

"So… how does this game start, does someone set out a signal or-" 'Beat Knuckles' asked until…

**_Blast!_**

"Woah!" he yelled when he almost got hit by a laser canon by Krog, then saw another laser canon coming right at him, he dodged it, though…

**_Bam!_**

"Argh!" he moaned in pain from the surprise boulder attack from Krog's group members that it hit him to the his torso, he clenched in pain from that impact.

"You're suppose to block it," Murex said as he has his red energy shield to block the incoming blasts,

"I wasn't ready at that moment," Beat Knuckles said to him as he stood back straight,

"Well you better be ready for the Meteor Shower," Murex said before he started shooting his laser canons,

"Meteor wha-!?" Harold said after what he heard. Then…

**_Buzz!_**

Harold heard the buzz coming from above him, as he looked up and saw… numbers of flared up meteors dropping right at him,

"Oh Geez!" he yelled as he starting to not like this game.

**The Black Lantern Ship…**

"By the time I discovered your daughter's existence, I knew she too possesses the energy she inherited from her mother, and since she's a ultra rare hybrid of an organic life form and an artificial intelligent, she will make the perfect weapon for my plans," Black Hand stated,

"I don't know what sick plans you're up to, but you leave my daughter out of this," Razer glare at him.

"It's already been done," Razer turned back to Bleez as she continues,

"Considering she's now a Red Lantern, she show much service to the Red Corps, a whole lot more committed than you ever were," Bleez glared at him before she turned to the stars, she folded her arms and continued,

"Plus, she shows her loyalty to me as her mentor, following my orders as she's gathering every information at the ship known as the Lantern Corps Academy owned by three members of the Guardians of the Universe, currently posing as one of the students as we speak," Bleez explained.

**The Lantern Corps Academy, Red Sector, Quarter 3…**

Rayza stood where she is, still watching Harold playing with a bunch of Red Lanterns, and so far, he is doing… very, very bad in this game.

Harold kept dodging both meteor and laser canons, he got hit by some canons, and almost burned by some meteors,

**_Blast!_**

Harold fell to the ground after he got hit again by a laser canon,

"Is there a time-out in this?" Harold said to himself as he gets back up,

"Hey Knuckles," he turned to Murex,

"Catch!" Murex tossed him a silver shield, he caught it,

"It'll deflect any attack," he said to him before he went back blasting his laser canon,

Harold looked and examined the shield, as it's a bit heavy, and he can tell be the structures and metal, it's a lot stronger than adamantium.

"Deflects any attack," Harold said,

"Knuckles! Incoming!" Murex yelled, which Harold to see that another laser canon is coming right at him, only this one is a lot bigger, big enough to take him out!

In a panic moment, Harold used the shield to finally block the blast, but instead it deflected right towards the ceiling and…

**_Blast!_**

The laser canon blasted to the ceiling, and created a huge boulder as it fell right from above and…

**_Crash!_**

The ceiling crashed right onto the other group, it caught many of the other lanterns attention as there was smoke in that area. By the time it cleared up, everyone saw Krog's group badly hurt from the impact Harold caused,

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" he said after he dropped the shield, he never meant to create such cause to Krog and his group. But then he noticed everyone is looking at him with puzzled expressions, as he's forgetting that Red Lanterns like to cause unmercifully pain and they don't feel sorry for what they've done! So Harold thought fast and cleared his throat,

"So sorry that… it didn't hit you hard enough, you pathetic excuse for a team!" Beat Knuckles said to Krog's group. Because of that, it made Murex and his group laughed, Harold sighed of relieve for almost blowing his own cover, by then…

"So Knuckles…" Harold turned to Vaja as she wrapped him arms around his arm again; only her second and third arm are around his arm, while her fourth hand holding his hand, and her first hand place gently placed on his cheek,

"You got a girlfriend, or probably a... mate?" Vaja after she fluttered her eyes, vertically, at him, which kinda creeped him out a bit,

"N-no not really… though I do have my eyes set on one… well, two actually," Beat Knuckles said, thinking about a certain Red Lantern and Star Sapphire. Then he noticed Vaja moving closer to him,

"Do they both have two arms, because I have extra pairs right here," she said as she touched his face, as he can sense she's coming on to him, well, 'Beat Knuckles'. He slowly backs away from her, until he bumped and turned to Rhekow, who is also coming on to him,

"Unless you prefer a girl with strong muscles," Rhekow said while flexing her buff muscles,

"Nah, not really," he said, and then…

"Are you into girls with one eye?" said the female with one eye and crab-like claws, appeared from his left,

"Or six?" said the other female alien with six eyes and numbers of tentacles, appeared from his right,

"I… uh…" Harold slowly back away from them, when he turned and got startled by another female alien, but with two heads in one body,

"How about girls with two heads?" the first head said,

"Better than one," the second head said,

"W-wait…" Beat Knuckles said as he's backing away from numbers of female lanterns; as much as Harold likes hitting on girls, he's not too crazy about be crowded by all of them at the same time.

Rayza noticed many of the female Red Lanterns are cornering him,

"Jordan," she said as she thought of a way to talk to him without people discovering him, so she left the area…

"Ladies ladies, as lovely as some… I mean, all of you are, I'm just not ready for any type of relationship if you know what I mea-" he said to them until, he felt a red energy whip wrapped over his torso from behind, as he got snatched away from the female lanterns, as it led him away from the court towards another area, he turned around and discovered he got pulled away by the Red Lantern Volkregian girl with her Power ring. She released him,

"Rayza…" he said as he's surprised to see her, then quickly he cleared his throat again,

"I-I mean, hello there, fellow lantern, sick party we have here, right?" Beat Knuckles said trying to act cool, then noticed Rayza just grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the crowds, leading him to the dance floor where some Red Lantern couples dancing, she placed both his hand on her waist and placed her hands on his shoulder, facing each other while 'dancing' like the others around them.

"You know, if you wanna dance, at least you can do is ask," he said with smile, though Rayza just stared at him with her glare, though Harold didn't pay much attention to it as his mind is filled with a thought of him actually dancing with her. With that, his hormones kicked back in and he slowly moved his hand towards her hip,

"Though I… wouldn't possibly say no to someone like you, so talented, so skillful, and incredibly attrac-" he stared at her beautiful blue eyes, while he moved his head closer to her face, until…

**_Grip!_**

"Aah!" he groaned in pain from his hand being tighten and gripped over by Rayza's grasped, thus moving it away from her hip; she doesn't like be touched that way.

"How about you quit with this 'Beat Knuckles' act, you may have everyone here fooled but not me Jordan," Rayza said to him, before she released his hand,

"Wow! You have a very strong grip," Harold complimented her as he shook off his hand from the pain.

At the other edge near the corner, Antroy, along with his group were hanging and messing around, until one with the lanterns said to Antroy,

"Hey yo, Antroy…" Antroy turned to him,

"Some punk is dancing with Rayza," he directed him to where Rayza is,

Antroy saw Rayza in the arms of some lantern he never saw before… and he doesn't like it,

"What the…? She rather be with him than to hang with me?!" he's flaming furious to see Rayza with someone else than him. He growled while glaring at them with his red flaming eyes…

"I rather not know what made you decide to come here, but you should leave now," Rayza said to him,

"But… why? You guys have awesome music, a good dance floor, and a cool place filled with Red Lanterns and everyth-" Harold said until Rayza cut him off,

"You see, that's just it! This room is filled with Red Lanterns, and if they discovered who you are, you'll get mauled," Rayza warned him.

"Only it won't be problem, because I still have my Power ring to protect myself," he said with a smirk,

"Only there is a problem, because your Power ring won't work now that you're here," Rayza said which caused Harold to turn his smirk into a frown,

"Come again?" he asked as he's now confused,

"The Red Sector has an operated system to create a surrounding energy, function to block out all Power rings, except the Reds, preventing them to use their power energy once they set foot in the interior territory, thus making them powerless and vulnerable. Why else do you think no other lanterns ever to come here?" Rayza stated, while Harold's eyes grew wide of a complete shock of what she just told him,

"…I…uh…" he stuttered, and thought back about what his roommates told him before he came here…

**_("No other lanterns have ever access over to the Red Sector…" Walter enlightened…_**

**_"…if you even think of stepping into the Red Sector, they'll tear you apart…" Kihwog warned him…)_**

After remembering, Harold realized that his roommates were not kidding as they really did tried to warn him about coming here, and now he learned that since he can't use his ring to protect himself, he's a sitting duck! Rayza kind tell he's shock, so they stopped dancing,

"Now listen… I've been watching you, and so far, nobody has the slightest idea of who you really are, so as long as no one is looking you can sneak out the way you snuck in, leave this sector, and to never return here again," she explained to him, right before she turned a walk away from him. A thought occurred to Harold, as he went after Rayza,

"But wait, Rayza…" he said before he stopped her by grabbing her hand, she turned to him,

"Now that you're here, there's something I need to tell you before I leave," he said,

"I don't want to hear whatever it is you're going to say, because you should be leaving now," Rayza said to him,

"But it's important, it's about what I said to you earlier back in the-" he got cut off again, only this time, a red energy whip was wrapped around him and he got snatched away from Rayza, off the dance floor, and got slammed against the wall. After the red whip disappeared, Harold discovered himself facing against some huge male lanterns, and to make matters worse… Antroy stepped out of the group, looking down at him,

"So… you think you can waltz in here just so you can dance with my Ray-ray…" he said while looking down at him,

"I DON'T THINK SO!" he growled at his face, he's mad as ever. And Harold is completely defenseless after learning his Power ring won't activate here, he is in absolute trouble now.

**The Black Lantern Ship…**

Razer was off the chair but was apprehended by the two lanterns,

"YOU'RE USING MY DAUGHTER AS YOUR SPY?" Razer yelled, Bleez turned to him,

"A well-trained, undercover spy, she only did it just so she can come 'rescue you', and since she wanted to find you so badly, she's willing to do anything to bring you home, so… I seized the opportunity and made a deal with her, she accepted it as I simply took her under my wing and taught her everything I know," Bleez said. Razer took a moment to think through his thoughts after listening to everything they said,

"Just like Atrocitus did to me, only…you planned this…" he said to her and then he turned to Black Hand,

"Both of you… the reason of my captured was so you can lure my daughter into becoming a Red Lantern… all being a part of your plan," he said before the two lanterns made him sit back down on the chair,

"Congratulation, you figure out the first part of the plan, but there's it more to it than you think," Black Hand said,

"Plus, you should be proud, she's been following in your footsteps back when you were a Red Lantern," Bleez said to him,

"I never wanted Rayza involved in any of this," Razer glare at her,

"Well you know kids these days, they get themselves involved in anything, and they are very easy to manipulate… as your daughter is completely unaware of what plans we have in store for her," Black Hand said,

"If you two ever lay a hand on her, I'll-" Razer growled at them until Black Hand cut him off,

"You'll what Razer? You'll what...? As memory serves clearly, you don't have your Power ring, and from what I'm seeing, you're not a Red Lantern, you made think you're something but to me…" he got close to his face,

"You're nothing," he said to him. Then suddenly…

**_Bam!_**

"AAH!" Black Hand received a surprise head-butt to the face from Razer, as he just caused his nose to bleed,

Black Hand's glows flaming black and activating his ring, he's super pissed, and about to slap him, until his wife caught his arm,

"Take him to the other chamber, and be sure to strap him in tight," she ordered the two lanterns, they followed her orders as they begin to take Razer away from the main chamber,

"And by the way Razer, despite on everything between us in the past, it was good seeing you again…" she and Razer looked at each other as he stepped out of the chamber,

"Alive at least," she said to him with an evil smirk on her face right before the door closed between them.

**The Lantern Corps Academy, Red Sector, Quarter 3…**

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but nobody gets to make time with my girl while I'm around," Antroy said to Harold, still in disguise, and noticed many of the Red Lanterns surround them,

"He goes by the name Beat Knuckles," Q'uayk said,

"He said he's from Beetlgoob," Hugorg said,

"I never heard such planet," one of the Red Lanterns said,

"Or some lantern, who goes by the name 'Beat Knuckles'," the other said,

"How do we know if he's really one of us?" Antroy said while staring at Beat Knuckles, as Harold can tell he's suspicious of him.

"Show me your ring," Antroy ordered him, Harold's eyes grew wide as he hide his 'painted' Power ring behind him,

"Oh geez… I would, but… I have somewhere else to be, so… I should be on my way," Beat Knuckles said as he backing away from him and about to leave, until the two big lanterns blocked his way,

"You're not going anywhere until I see your ring… or better yet, you make a simple construct from it," Antroy said with his armed folded,

"I…uh…well…" Beat Knuckles stuttered,

"Has anyone seen him make any construct?" Antroy asked the lanterns around him,

"…Now that you mentioned it, I never saw him make any construct," Vaja said,

"We never even saw him use his ring back in the court," Rhekow said,

"So Beat Knuckles, if that's really your name… show us all, your construct, right here, right now," Antroy said, as he and the rest of the lanterns are staring at Beat Knuckles, waiting for him to use his ring to make a construct. Though, Harold is at a deep end, as he's sweating inside and his heart racing fast, as of all the times he got himself in trouble, this out-beats all. Then suddenly…

"He can't…" everyone, including Harold and Antroy, turned to Rayza as she walked over to them,

"How so?" Antroy asked her,

"His ring is very low on power, therefore, he's unable to make a single construct," Rayza answered to him,

"So the reason of it is that he's a fraud!" Antroy turned back to Beat Knuckles with a glare, until Rayza stepped in his way,

"The reason of it is that he is on his way to the battery source to get his ring recharged, which he is unable to do with you people blocking his way," she turned to the other Red Lanterns, as they all look back at her.

"So unless you want answers from me…" her body is powered up in red flames and her eyes glow red and black,

"MOVE!" she yelled, and at a split second, many of the lanterns moved aside, and made a pathway for Harold to leave through. Harold slowly turned to Rayza, who is still flaming red, as he's both frighten by her wrath, but mostly amazed by her performance. Rayza stopped glowing in red as she turned to him,

"Knuckles… you were on your way," she said to him; signaling him to make his escape,

"Right-right," Beat Knuckles said as he started leaving,

"I'll be at the battery source place to get my ring all charged up and all, so in the meantime, you all go back to whatever it is you were doing and I'll be on my way," he said to the Red Lanterns,

_ "My way out of here,"_ he whispered while running up the stairs, about to be home free, until…

**_Bump!_**

Harold bumped into someone, as he looked up and saw… the big buff alien, along with the four-legged one and the disfigured one, all looking down at him mad and furious,

"So you're the punk who stole our stuff!" the buff one said,

"I should've known there was a thief among us," the disfigured one said,

"Oh geez!" Harold said as he completely forgot about the three Red Lanterns back from the men's locker room,

"I want my boots back!" the four-legged one grabbed and snatched his boots from under him, which cause him to fell down the stairs and hit the ground, thus made the cloth and helmet slip off him, revealing himself… in front of everyone!

"Hey… he's a Green Lantern!" a male lantern said being shock,

"Is that… Harold Jordan?" a female lantern said, as they all have discovered a Green Lantern crashed into their party,

"It's the senior party all over again!" Harold said, as he looked at all the Red Lanterns surrounding him once again, only this time, they glare down at him.

He is so busted!

Why does things only happens to him?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'll be waiting for your review. Please and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long update, things have been both busy, stressful, and somewhat tense these past few weeks. I'm just glad I get to at least update this, which I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Sounddrive****; Thank you for your review.**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; It isn't my friend. :/**

**Superfan44****; Thanks for your review.**

**darklantern12****; Lol!**

**Luminesyra****; LOL! XD**

**meline387****; Ask me that again in a few updates. Along with your other questions that you might ask me anyway.**

**Renee Swan****; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Babykat570****; Ha-ha!**

**JEN-M****; I'm satisfied of your review my new friend.**

**The Lantern Corps Academy, Red Sector, Quarter 3…**

Harold slowly got back up, after his lost his disguise as Beat Knuckles ad now he's surrounded by dangerously furious Red Lanterns,

"It's Green Lantern Harold Jordan?" a male Lantern said,

"What's he doing here?" a female Lantern said,

"This sector for Red Lanterns only!" another male Lantern said. Then Harold saw Vaja approached him,

"You're a Green Lantern…?" Vaja said to him,

"Well… yes, I am, but I-" Harold stuttered until…

**_Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_**

Harold got slapped to the face by both of her four hands,

"And to think I liked you!" she said to him before she stormed off angry and upset, but mostly angry, he rubbed both sides of his cheeks, then he saw another one of the female Lanterns came up to him,

"We dumped my boyfriend because of you," one of the two-head females said to him also angry,

"I never meant to lead you… well, both of you on-" he stuttered again, until he got cut off by a female spider Lantern,

"I almost wanted to cut off your head and add you to my collection," she said, who is also angry, Harold was silent for a moment after what he just heard,

"…I'm not gonna comment on that," he said,

"Ahem…" he heard someone, as he turned and…

**_Blast!_**

He got hit to the by a red energy blast, and slammed against the wall, which caused some cracks of the impact, and sat to the ground, now hurt,

"Consider that my comment," Antroy said after he blasted Harold with the use of his Power ring, his ring is much powerful than many lanterns here; most of the time he use his blast to knock his victims out cold, and sometimes he used his 'ultimate' blast to take his victims out permanently.

After Harold got hit by his blast, he slowly lost consciousness as he sees many of angry Red Lanterns approaching him, as his vision slowly became blurry, he looked over to Rayza who is staring at him with a frown on her face, and by the time she looked away, he finally blacked out.

**The Black Lantern Ship…**

Black Hand stood while Bleez tend to his busted nose Razer gave him earlier,

"I find it surprising he still have much strength in him," he said referring to Razer, considering he kept him in prison for the past 5 years,

"I'm not surprised where Rayza inherit her attitude from," Bleez said after she cleaned up the blood off his face,

"I can careless about that brat's traits, but rather that energy she possessed within her," he said, before he mumbled in pain after Bleez straighten his nose

"Which she inherited from her mother, who was reborn with that energy long ago," Bleez point out, and finish fixing his nose.

"I'm just glad she's completely unaware of it, otherwise it would be difficult to lure her to the Red Lantern Corps," he said while his nose is healing on it's own,

"And I attend to prevent her from discovering it…" Bleez turned to the window,

"Since I've been teaching her the ways of the Red Lantern, her mind and body will only be focus on rage and hate; and when the time comes when we take control of that energy, it will conjoin her Red energy and part of her artificial body, thus making her the perfect killing machine," she explained.

"I love it when you're so conniving," Black Hand said to her with an evil smirk,

"Years of practice, my most favorite is manipulating young lives… such as that little farm girl," she smiles evilly as she's referring to Rayza, as she recalls her first encounter with her…

**_(3 years ago, Volkreg…_**

**_Rayza, 12 years old, is alone in a training area over the mountains, far from her home, she comes here to train her skills and practice her technique while wearing her dark lavender long-bell sleeve top, short gray skirt, black-grey leggings, and black boots. Rayza and her father built this area years ago, where Razer trained her, teaching her the skills in combat, and techniques he learned back in his days; nothing more precious than a father teaching his daughter to fight in order to protect herself from danger. There was hard work and discipline, but in a way, it's more of a bonding and spending quality time together as father and daughter. Though, when the Black Lanterns came to take Razer away, she tried to save him by fighting against Black Hand head on, but wasn't strong enough to stop him and her father was taken from her. So over two years of her father's absence, she continued her training by herself to get stronger, and with any hope to find a way to rescue her father._**

**_She inhaled and exhaled while positioning and centered herself in a mark, waiting for one of the traps to set, and…_**

**_Shoot!_**

**_An arrow was shot from behind, Rayza sensed it as she swiftly dodged it before it almost faced her cheek, then…_**

**_Shoot! Shoot!_**

**_Two shurikens appeared, from both sides, coming right at her, she quickly stepped and turned her body, dodge both of them at the same time before they almost touched her upper body. By then…_**

**_SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!_**

**_Three blades appeared from above, all coming right at her, she quickly jumped and flipped backwards and managed to dodge all of them as they plunged to the ground, when she landed on her feet…_**

**_Shot!_**

**_A dagger appeared on her blind spot, giving her no time to dodge it but instead… she caught it with her hand as she twirled it and threw it…_**

**_Stab!_**

**_The target plate, a few distances from her. Rayza analyzed her result as she observed the dagger is about a few inch closes to the bulls-eye, she sighed,_**

**_"Missed again," she said, as it was her fifty-seventh shot this year. When she was younger, she always hit the bulls-eye, which was also the time her father was with her, and he was always proud of her for that. But now, she can only hit the target of it but nowhere near the bulls-eye, her mind is a little distracted with the thought of her hatred towards the Black Lanterns, and to figure a way to go up to space to search for her father but don't know how. By the time she was about to retrieve her dagger to try again,_**

**_"Not bad," she heard a voice of a woman, as she quickly think fast, turned around, pulled out three shurikens and threw it to a figure standing in the shadows at the edge above her, the figure dodged the two shurikens and deflected the third as it plunged to the ground in front of Rayza. After what she just saw, she looked up to the figure,_**

**_"Who are you? What do you want?" she yelled, not sure whether it was an intruder or some thief trying to rob her, but instead saw the figure begin to move closer,_**

**_"Fear not young one, I'm a friend, who's just… passing by," she heard the voice again and watched the figure flew out of the shadow and off from the edge, then landed on the ground, revealing herself to Rayza, she analyzed her appearance; a long slender build body, with light blue skin, black eyes, wearing her Red Lantern uniform, still wearing her one piece revealing her top, red boots and gloves, a Viking shaped helmet, and black wings with shredded holes in them._**

**_"You're a Red Lantern," Rayza stood back, as she recalled what her mother warned her about,_**

**_"How quick of you to realize that, my dear," the woman begin to approached her until she noticed Rayza is about to pull out another weapon from her pocket,_**

**_"Before you try to attack me with another weapon, at least allow me to introduce myself… I'm Lady Bleez, from Havania, currently serving under Red Lantern Corps, and what name might you be called?" Bleez asked, Rayza glared at her,_**

**_"That is none of your business, as if I identify myself to a Red Lantern," she said before she turned her back on her,_**

**_"Such attitude you possessed, it makes me wonder how a young child like you be doing in this area all alone," Bleez smirked._**

**_"Look, whatever it is you're trying to sale me, I'm not interested, so take your business elsewhere, and leave!" Rayza demand as she began to leave, Bleez kept her smirk,_**

**_"Funny… you reminded me of this Red Lantern I use to know, he too has the same attitude… that Razer," Bleez said as she noticed Rayza stopped walking and turned to her with a shock on her face,_**

**_"You know… Razer?" she asked,_**

**_"As if I don't know my old comrade long ago, probably years before you were even born, and between us girls, he is so hard to get along with," Bleez said. Then she turned her back on her and began to flap her shredded wings,_**

**_"I was about to offer you an opportunity to fulfill your deepest desire, but since you're not interested, I'll be on my way and probably find someone else who would be interested," Bleez said, as she flew off the ground and pretending to leave knowing Rayza will call out to her, right about…_**

**_"No, wait… Lady Bleez," Rayza yelled, which brought her attention as she stopped and looked down at her,_**

**_"I also know Razer," Rayza said,_**

**_"Oh…" Bleez crooked her eye-brows,_**

**_"He's my father… I'm his daughter, Rayza," Rayza identified herself to her. Though, little did she know… Bleez used her Power ring to form a red demonic hand as it reached and grabbed hold of her, then she lifted Rayza off the ground and pulled towards her, enough to take a closer look at her face. She used her hand to tip her chin up, looked side to side, and positioned her face back to her, as Rayza can tell she's examining her, and at a brief moment,_**

**_"You do seem to bear a striking resemblance to him, especially those eyes of yours…" Bleez said, before she gently levitate back to the ground, and released Rayza from her red energy grasped, they both stood back on the ground._**

**_"And judging by your performance I observed earlier, I take it Razer has been training you when you were young, correct?" Bleez asked,_**

**_"Yes, he did…when I was 5," Rayza answered,_**

**_"I see… and speaking of Razer, where is he? I thought I get to see an old friend after I last saw him," Bleez said, then noticed Rayza looked away from her, with a dishearten look on her face,_**

**_"…He's not here," she answered,_**

**_"Oh… I see, I never thought he would pass away so soon, I might expect he live longer, maybe about another 10 to 20 yea-" Bleez said, pretending to look all concern, until Rayza cut her off,_**

**_"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE WAS TAKEN HOSTAGE BY THOSE BLACK LANTERNS! THEY TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME, AND I HATED THEM EVER SINCE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I BEEN THROUGH ALL THOSE YEARS!" Rayza yelled with absolute anger, and refuse to believe her father is gone. Bleez glanced at her, observing the angry expression on her face, much similar to her father no doubt,_**

**_ "My, do you have such rage in you, I sense much hatred in your heart much like Razer's indeed…" Rayza slowly calmed down as she continues,_**

**_"So what may I ask is your deepest desire?" Bleez asked,_**

**_ "The return of my father… I wish to find him and save him from those monsters who took him from me," Rayza answered,_**

**_"Is that it, nothing more…? Not even to, say… take your revenge to the fiends who took your father away, make them pay for what they've done to you?" Bleez asked. Rayza stood silent when she asked her that, it never really occurred at first, but a moment of thought… she clutched her hands and made an angry expression on her face as she's now starting to think that way._**

**_"Because I can make that happen… though a bargain will be made," Bleez said, Rayza looked at her,_**

**_"I'll help you track down your missing father, though there is something I want from you in return," Bleez held out her clutched hand, as she opened and reveal… the Red Lantern Power Ring. At that moment, it floated out of her hand and levitated towards Rayza as it stopped in front of her. Rayza glanced at it for a moment, before she asked,_**

**_"You… want me to become the new Red Lantern?" Then Bleez said,_**

**_"Not just that, but also my new apprentice…" Rayza looked back at her as she continues,_**

**_"I had pupils in my time, though each of them disappoint me at the end, but you, however… you have such strong rage that fits perfectly serving under Red Lantern Corps," Rayza looked back at the ring, sensing it's power filled with rage and hate,_**

**_"I… uh…" Rayza is unsure whether to accept it because… then she'll abandon her home, along with dear mother and little brother, then Bleez said,_**

**_"I assure you my dear, you have the skills that can overcome anything, your father possess such power of hate and rage, and now he passed it down to you, he would wanted you to follow in his footsteps so you too shall control that power with the use of this ring," Rayza thought back about her father, of how much she misses him and how much she hated those Black Lanterns who took him from her, back then, even now._**

**_"Join me, and you will have what you desire, all you need to do is give in to your emotions and pledge to the Red Lantern oath," Bleez said as she activated her ring, and display a red plate of the 'oath' written for Rayza to read,_**

**_Rayza kept her eyes on the ring, as she slowly made up her mind, she lift her right hand up and stuck it out, as she noticed the ring floated towards her hand and slid on her finger, she tighten her hand as she turned her attention to the red plate, she reads it aloud,_**

**_"With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread and twist your mind with pair and hate, we'll burn you all-that is your fate!"_**

**_After that, the ring activated as the red energy appeared out of it and lunge right into Rayza's mouth, she screamed in pain as both her mouth and eyes glow red. She clenched herself, feeling the energy flowing within her, creating a red flaming glow all over her body, as she let out another scream, her outfit changed into her own Red Lantern uniform (somewhat the same transformation like her father when he first wore the ring)._**

**_After going through the pain, Rayza found herself glowing in red, and looking at her ring still activated, she can feel the power and energy flowing within her, making her stronger than… this is her first time she ever felt like this. At the moment she turned to the target plate where she missed the bulls-eye, and out of thought…_**

**_Blast!_**

**_She used her Power ring to make her very first red energy blast at the target, she analyzed how she completely destroyed it with just one blast, she stood silent and stared at it for a short moment, until she felt Bleez's hand placed on her shoulder, _**

**_"Well done my child," she turned to Bleez,_**

**_"You now belong to the Red Lantern Corps," she turned to Bleez, as Rayza slowly stopped glowing red,_**

**_"From henceforth, you shall address me as your mentor, I will teach you the ways of the Red Lantern, and train you to increase your skills for a mission I planned for you. You will follow every order, gather inside information, and complete your entire task without fail. As long as you remain your loyalty to me, I'll be sure to help you find your father, do I make myself clear?" Bleez said. Rayza looked at the ring once more, and thought a lot about what Bleez said to her, she finally have a chance to find her father, and avenge those Black Lanterns who took him from her, she turned to Bleez and answered,_**

**_"I'll do whatever you say… Lady Bleez,"_**

**_"Well said… my pupil," Bleez said with a smile on her face, as everything is according to plan.)_**

"She's still in a process of gathering inside information of the Lantern Corps Academy, so that we can take full control of it," Bleez explained,

"What if she fails, or at least, discovered you've been using her?" Black Hand asked, Bleez turned to him,

"She won't… and even if she did, I'll take care of it personally," she said,

"Like you did to your other pupils?" Black Hand asked,

"…Only if she dares to cross me," she answered.

"Of course you would… other than that, I should head to the chamber to start the installment for the 'test subject'," Black Hand said,

"Wish I could stay, but I must return to my ship to keep checking in on my apprentice," Bleez said, then Black Hand took her hand and held it near his face,

"You sure have your way of dealing with your apprentices, like you 'took care of' the first one from Coahuox, or abandoned the fifth one who got sucked into a black hole…" he chuckled,

"I still favored how you left the fourteenth one get eaten by that giant creature from the seventh sector," he said. Bleez made a small smile as she placed her hand on his cheek,

"I love it when you know me so well," Bleez said to him, though at a brief moment, they slowly part ways, as they continue to proceed according to plan. As Bleez reached to the door as it slid opened, she turned back to her husband,

"By the time you see Razer, be sure to let him know that in case he doesn't make it through the process, I'll be sure to take good care of his beloved daughter," she said,

"I'll be sure he gets the message," Black Hand said as he and his wife made an evil smirk on their faces, and the door slid closed between the evil couple.

Whaaaaaaaat?

**_To be continued..._**

**I hope you all enjoyed and please send me your review. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the very... long update, things have been depressing and stuff. At least I get to update this, I would hate to leave you hanging. Enjoy!  
**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX; Duh…**

**Sounddrive****; Yes she is, and he will come too in this update.**

**Superfan44****; Thanks.**

**Jen-M****; What?! As if I kill one of my favorite GLTAS characters, girl you must be crazy! XP**

**meline387****; You'll might find your answer in this update.**

**darklantern12****; Glad you liked it.**

**JEN-M****; Hal will come as soon as he finds his '_you know what_' from the storage place. I don't draw much, but I could ask a friend of my to draw the characters for me; she's an artist and has a deviant art account.  
**

**The Lanterns Corps Academy, Red Sector, Quarter 3…**

After a few hours have passed, Harold slowly regained consciousness after he got knocked out by Antroy's blast,

_"What the…"_ he whispered as he discovered himself pinned against a red mineral-metal wall, chained up with red energy, hand and feet.

"Oh good, you're awake," he turned to Antroy as he stood in front of him, with an evil grin on his face,

"Now we can start the fun," he said, before he turned to his fellow Red Lanterns, as they all look at him as he about to give a speech,

"As many of you know, no other lanterns are to trespass in our territory, which the counselors agree that no other lanterns are allowed to cross this sector, otherwise, they face extreme punishment. But this Green Loser, right here…" they all turned to Harold, "He didn't get the memo… so I think we give him the ultimate punishment before we report him to the counselors," he said, which cause the Reds to cheer, all of them except Rayza, as she stood above the edge, away from the crowd, looking down at them, but mostly at the hostage Harold.

"So let's hear it… what would be the best punishment for him?" Antroy said while glaring at Harold, the lanterns begin to shout out their ideas,

"Break both his legs," the male lantern yelled,

"Claw out his eyes," a female lantern screeched,

"Rip out his tongue," another male lantern shouted,

"Split him into two," a tall female lantern screamed,

"Cook him up and serve him for dinner," the short male lantern yelled, which caused everyone to become silent and all turned to him for a moment with displease on their faces. Another short lantern punched him to the shoulders,

"We're supposed to beat him, not eat him, did we not talked about this," he yelled at his roommate, until…

"Hold on just a moment…" everyone turned back to Antroy,

"He might be onto something, and I have a better idea of it," he turned back to Harold,

"We cook him up and serve him… to Hexor," he said. That caused the lanterns to cheer a lot louder than before, still all except Rayza, as she's debating on whether to save Harold once again, or let him be tortured by brutal Red Lanterns. She looked away to think through her thoughts; part of her wants him to receive the ultimate punishment for coming to this sector in the first place and after she kept telling him to leave, though… part of her wants to save him because he is the son of the previous Green Lantern Hal Jordan her mother told her about and recalled the strong power he performed within him she wished to examine more. She turned to Harold again, as he's completely defenseless, and without the power of his ring, he'll probably be half-dead by the time the Reds, though mostly Antroy, finish him. She let out a sigh, before she said as she walked away with no one looking, and went through the door leave the sector.

…

She walked across the hallway, to an unauthorized chamber filled with power energy machines, control panels, and levers/switches that operates and function in this sector. She approached to the control panels, as it connects to the system to the machine that is connected to all quarters, including quarter 3. Due to her skills in technology, courtesy of her mother, she has no problem of accessing and hacking through the mainframe. However, she doesn't have much time to wait for the machine itself to process, as Harold is about to be tormented, so she took apart the panel, as it display all the wires and devices to the system,

"I'm so gonna hate myself for this," she said to herself, before she placed her hands on inside the machine… now focus on connecting herself in to the system…

…

"I'm sure Hexor will love to take a bite out of you," Antroy said to Harold, before he activated his ring to construct a red energy blade,

"But before you meet him, I'll start by cutting off both you're arms and legs, he always eats the main course before the appetizer," he said as he point his blade near Harold's face.

"Hey-hey-hey! Don't I at least have a say in this? I mean, surely I have the rights to have the 'last words' before all of this," Harold protest, then noticed Antroy chuckled evilly,

"In case you've forgotten, you're in the Red Sector, and in here, we Reds show no mercy to our enemy, especially to a Green Loser like you," Antroy said to him while threatening him with the blade close to his face.

…

"Come on… I know you're in there," Rayza mumbled with her eyes closed, still focusing on the machine to find the main source, until finally… her eyes suddenly opened as it glows bright white…

…

"You know what, I'll just cut off your tongue so that no one will here you scream," Antroy said to him,

"Yeah… if you gotta do that, why not cut off my eyes first so I won't have to look at that grotesque you called face," Harold said to him, which definitely struck a nerve to the top Red Lantern as Antroy growled in anger and his eyes glows flaming red, and finally about to go for the kill…

…

_"Initiate Lights-Out!"_ Rayza said while she's connected to the system…

…

All the lights from each quarter went off, and at a short moment, the red emergency lights turned on, but not bright enough to light up the quarter. Which interrupted Antroy from cutting Harold to pieces,

"What the…?!" Antroy responded, as he and the other Red Lanterns discover all the lights have been cut off.

…

_"Initiate Lock-Down on Sector 1 dash 3, Quarter 3," _she said controlling it…

…

All the doors in Quarter 3 were shut and locked down, preventing the Reds from ever getting out,

"Hey!" a male lantern said,

"What gives?!" a female lantern said,

"The doors are locked," another male lantern said as many try to opened the doors, and some try to blast it opened with their laser canon; but neither of them succeed as the doors are built to prevail energy canons,

"Something's not right," Antroy said as he suspicious, something like this only happened when there is a major riot emergency.

…

_"Processing… Processing…" _she said activating the last part to finish the job…

…

The vents led opened, as smoke swiftly came out of it, the smoke is more of a tranquilize gas, with the mixed of amnesia serum that will make them all forget the event by the time they regain consciousness, the Reds were too concerned of the doors being locked, they're completely unaware of the smoke they're inhaling. Almost all of them except Antroy as he already discovered smoke coming out of the vents as he quickly shielded himself, and Harold, with his red energy bubble, to prevent from inhaling the smoke.

Around each moment, many of them lanterns slowly lost consciousness and many are knocked out, each and every one of them fell to the ground, almost all over the quarter as the gas completely knock them all out. Almost all of them except Antroy and Harold still shield inside the red bubble. By the time the smoke cleared up, the door are unlocked and slid opened, and the lights switched back on; which caused Antroy to deactivate his red bubble shield, and saw all his fellow Red Lanterns on the floor unconscious.

"Huh… if I would've known this party would end like this, I probably shouldn't have come," Harold said after looking at all the Red Lanterns on the floor,

"You're right… you shouldn't have come…" Antroy said, before he turned to him with an angry yet evil smirk on his face,

"But since you're here, and it's now the two of us…" he reactivate his ring to construct his energy blade again,

"I'll start by ending you!" Antroy yelled as he's about to charge at him with his blade, and Harold is about to be killed. When suddenly…

**_Static!_**

"AAAHHHH!" Antroy screamed in pain from the surprised attack, Harold watched him as the electricity of his armor circulates and electrocuting his entire body; which didn't last long as it stopped and caused Antroy to fall to the ground unconscious, like the other Reds,

Harold looked down at him, before he looked up and discovered…

"Rayza," he said as he saw Rayza appeared, after she saved him from Antroy with use of her small device that shots electric blast, then she put it away to activate her Power ring…

**_Blast-Blast-Blast!-Blast!_**

She blasted all the red energy, setting Harold free from the wall, as he land his feet to the ground, he turned to Rayza again,

"Unless you're waiting for them to wake up, follow me," she said to him before she started walking away,

Harold was hesitant for a moment after what just happened, but immediately left the area to follow her as they both finally left the quarter.

What did she do?

**_To be continued…_**

**Please send me your reviews, to those who are reading this. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I experience an epic betrayal from my sister; which I rather not talk about. Though I received many of your reviews from my update, which overcome the things I've been going through. So I hope you like this update, it would definitely interest you.  
**

**Superfan44****; Here's the answer to your question.**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX****; LOL!**

**darklantern12****; Thank you!**

**JEN-M****; I'm more than glad you and you're sister like this story very much. And when the time comes for combat fighting, I'll think about who's fighting who in a few updates.**

**Sounddrive****; Thank you for your review.**

**meline387****; Looks like somebody is in a good mood and really enjoyed the last update.**

**Message from Harold to JEN-M; _"I would take your advice, though it would be hard for me to decide between two hot alien chicks that dig a guy like me. Starphia is a lovely, sweet Star Sapphire, even though her aunt doesn't like me, that doesn't stop me from seeing her niece, or if she come to me, either or. As for Rayza, she is a beautiful, yet somewhat deadly Red Lantern, even though she threaten me in certain moments, she obviously has a thing for me and just playing hard to get, so I won't be surprise if she be the one sticking to me. So I appreciate your advice, and hope you and that lovely sister of yours enjoy this story starring me, your favorite character."_**

**Black Lantern Ship…**

In the chamber, the two Black Lanterns strapped Razer on the platform, from his ankles to his head to prevent him from struggling, but mostly escaping,

Razer stared at the machine before him, as it is position directly in front of him; a large orb attached to a ray, which is function to the Black Lantern Battery source, surrounded the machine, and it can only be activated my the Black Lantern Power ring.

"Remarkable, isn't it," Razer led his eyes towards Black Hand,

"If only you can imagine the years it took me to finally find the parts to complete this magnificent machine; some things were cost and lives were taken away, but to what you're about to experience, it would make all of it worth while," Black Hand said gloating at one of his greatest creation yet. He turned to Razer,

"But before we start, I thought you should know that in case you don't make it in the process… my wife volunteered on looking after your daughter," he sighed, "I still remembered the time she said she always wanted a daughter of her own, but then she find it better to take one instead, like Rayza instant," Black Hand smirked.

"… It won't work," Razer said which caused Black Hand to turned to him,

"That's because it hasn't even started yet you idiot," Black Hand said assuming he's referring to the machine,

"The only idiot here is you…" he stood silent while Razer continues,

"You believing your plans will succeed on taking over the galaxy; Beings like you end up in ultimate defeat along with your plans. I should know, I've been with other Lanterns who are much more powerful than you, and will stop at nothing to overcome you…" Black Hand glare down at him as he keeps talking,

"If anything, I won't be surprise you'll end up in prison with the other scums, and rot there for the rest of your life," Razer stated. He looked at Black Hand as he's definitely pissed off,

"You know… the one thing I also hate other than people mispronouncing my name…" he activated his ring,

"Is prisoners who won't learn to shut-up!" he yelled before he used his ring to finally activate the machine, as it started up, the battery source circulated to the ray, transferring it to the orb, and about to direct it to… Razer!

**_ZAAAAAP!_**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

The sound of Razer's scream and the bright-dark light can be heard and seen from outside the ship.

**The Lanterns Corps Academy, Red Sector…**

After escaping quarter 3, Harold is walking beside Rayza as she led him through the hallways, he slowly led his eyes towards her, checking out her body figure, top to bottom, then bottom to top; seeing how strong, and incredibly beautiful she is. Plus checking out how nice her legs are…

"Eyes off me, or I'll take them off you," she threatened him with her death glare, which cause him to immediately look away, then there was a moment of silence between them… until,

"How is it you-" he asked her,

"No," she said, cutting him off,

"Why did yo-" he asked again,

"No," she said it again,

"I di-" he said,

"No," she cut him off once again.

"You don't know what I'm about to say," he stated,

"_'How is it I know it's you?_' because there's never a new recruit for Reds in years, let alone a human. _'Why did I saved you?'_ because even you are not ready to meet 'Hexor'._ 'You didn't think I be there'_ because there's hardly anything to do in this sector, considering both lanterns, counselors, and the guardians are too concern to place their trust in Reds to be with other lanterns yet," she said as answered all of his unfinished question. Harold looked surprised,

"You a mind reader?" he asked, until he discover they're in front of a door,

"We're here," she said as the door slid opened, and they entered a room full of large tubes that can transport anyone to any sector of the ship.

"Where are we?" he asked while looking around the tubes,

"The Transporter Chamber, where I'm about to activate one of the tube and coordinate them to take you back to your sector," she said as she walked over to the control panels and started typing the settings,

"So unless you want to lose parts of your body, you never return to this sector again," she stated and begins trying to activate one of the tubes for Harold to take. There was another moment of silence between while Harold looked at the tube, then turned to Rayza,

"Look, Rayza…" he said while looking at her, though she's not looking back,

"Before I… leave here, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry," he said it, which somehow slowly caused Rayza to turned her head aside, with her eye looking at him as he continues,

"About what I said to you earlier back in the mess hall, I didn't know about your father and I never meant to upset you in anyway, so… I'm sorry," he apologized. After that, Rayza looked away from him as she's still setting on the control panel, then at a short moment, she made a silent breathe,

"…It's Razer," she said,

"Hm…?" Harold respond,

"You pronounced his name wrong; it's Razer, not Razor," she clarified to him.

"Sorry, I thought they sound the same when they… uh…" he said then cleared his throat, and quickly changed the subject, to something like…

"I've been meaning to ask, are you and Antroy, by any chance-?" Harold asked out of curiosity,

"No," Rayza answered while still typing,

"Okay then… that's good to know," Harold said as he's relief, as he almost believed an ultra pretty girl like her have a relationship with a gruesome lantern like Antroy. That thought has been interrupted when he heard one of the tubes is activated and ready to be used for transportation,

"As soon as you reach your sector, I'll reset the software so that no one knows you were here," Rayza said while typing the systems, Harold glanced over her once again, seeing how attractive she is in full view. The hormones circulated back up as he smiled at her,

"You know… even if you're not a Red Lantern, I think you're pretty awesome," he begin to walk over to her,

"Perhaps if you're not busy, I was thinking of taking you out to dinner, my way of saying 'thank you for saving my life… again', is tomorrow night okay?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. Rayza rolled her eyes, another lantern trying to ask her on a date, she turned to him,

"Look, Jordan, you're… new here, so it's more than best you don't be around someone like me… trust me," she said,

"Is it because of what people say about you, because I've done some bad things myself back in my home planet… plus, I don't care what they say since you saved my life twice, and well…" he took and held her hand,

"There is something special about you, I don't know what it is but… I like to get to know the real you," he said, which caused Rayza's eyes to grew wide after what he just said to her. She encountered many male lanterns who try to ask her out, but neither one of them have ever said something like that to her; not even Antroy,

"Jordan…" she's a little hesitant,

"There's no need for that, call me Harold," he said as they both glanced it no each others eyes for a brief moment… until…

"And between you and me, I think you would look better as a Blue Lantern," he said, which completely killed the moment,

"What's that?!" she suddenly felt offended,

"I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, Red looks… really hot on you, though a Blue uniform would look perfect on you, and it would match lovely with those beautiful eyes of yours…" he stared at her eyes, as it illuminates like the evening sky,

"Which I… can't seem to take my eyes off it," he said as he lean forward, felt drawn to her, wanting to get close to her. It didn't took Rayza long to discover he's getting close to her face, and attempting to kiss her, so instead… her eyes turned to flaming red and black, and at the same time activated her ring, positioned it in front of Harold, and then…

**_Blast!_**

She blasted Harold with her laser canon, no only away from her but pushed him right to tube, causing the transportation pod to appear and trapped Harold inside, and it dropped through the tube downward…

_"AAAAaaaaahhhhh!"_ Harold screamed while being transported away from chamber, finally leaving the Red Sector. Rayza looked down at the tube where Harold went through, he should've just went to the transporter instead of flirting with her and she has to blast him to it, but in a certain way, that's how she rejected other lanterns. **(Just like her mother)**

As she stood alone, she recalled Harold's words to her moments ago…

**_("There is something special about you, I don't know what it is but… I like to get to know the real you," he said…)_**

To think, someone like him wants to know the 'real' her; nobody, not even the guardians themselves, know the 'real' her, nor her true purpose of being a spy, and she tend to keep it at that. Afterwards, she clenched her hands,

_"Believe me… you don't,"_ she said as she tilt her head up and her eyes glow bright white once again, causing the computer system on the control panel behind her to create a static, enough to make a small smoke come out of it, and system is now fried.

**Less than an hour later at the East Segment, Hallway…**

After a very long night he had back in the Red Sector, his roommates should be wide awake by now, wondering where he is, Harold is walking through the hallway, returning to his quarter, he murmured to himself on the way. Thinking about his last few moments he spent with Rayza back in the Transporter Chamber before she blasted him with her Power ring,

"How can I be so stupid! _'I think you would look better as a Blue Lantern,'_ what was I thinking," he said, blaming himself for what he said to her; he once felt bad about bringing up her father, but now he felt worst than ever. It didn't took him long for him to appeared in front of his quarter, he sighed, "Guess I owe her another apology," he said before the door slid opened and he walked right in. But little did he expect, he saw both Kihwog and Walter awake, but they're not alone as he also saw… the third guardian here, with his arms crossed and he looks very upset,

"Mr. Guardian sir, hey… so nice of you to drop by-" Harold said to him, until…

"Save your speech for the other two Guardians Mr. Jordan… we like to have a word with you and your quarter mates due to what you did last night," the third Guardian cut him off,

"Ah man," Harold said to himself as he was hoping to rest after being in Red Sector all night, but now he has to go meet with the other two guardians about what he did last night.

Kihwog and Walter maybe involved, though Harold, on the other hand, is once again busted.

What could they possibly know?

**_To be continued…_**

**Please reviews after reading this, and hoped you enjoyed this update. Thank you!**


End file.
